Amor, Tempo e Destino
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: leiam e descubram porque o sumary que eu fiz ficou muito grande e não dah pra colocar aqui.
1. Encontros na Sala Precisa 1ª parte

Nome do fanfic: Amor, Tempo e Destino: Três Coisas que Podem Mudar Uma Vida

Série: Harry Potter

Tipo: Romance

Situação: Imcompleta

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Amor, Tempo e Destino: Três Coisas que Podem Mudar Uma Vida**_

Capítulo 1: Encontro na Sala Precisa – 1ª parte

Era meia-noite agora. Dali a duas horas, eu faria aniversário. Finalmente completaria 17 anos, e seria legalmente um adulto. Era a única acordada no dormitório do sétimo ano. Minhas melhores amigas estavam ferradas no sono. Sabinna Lestrange Black e Hermione Granger. As duas eram as melhores alunas do colégio. Hermione tinha os longos cabelos castanhos e cacheados, tinha olhos castanhos e era monitora-chefe da Grifinória. Então vocês já devem ter percebido que minha amiga era uma cdf e uma intragável sabe tudo como o meu odiado Profº Snape e Rony sempre lembravam. Ela parecia que engolira o livro texto. Bem, Sabinna era quase a cópia fiel de Hermione, tirando o fato que não decorava tudo que estava nos livros que estudávamos, mas Sabinna era muito inteligente e esforçada. Minha outra amiga também era monitora, só que não chefe. Tinha cabelos longos e castanhos, cacheados nas pontas e olhos azuis, como os de sua mãe. Já eu tinha cabelos loiros, lisos, que quase batiam na minha cintura. Olhos incrivelmente azuis, que deixava quase todo muito babando por eles.

Já meus melhores amigos são Harry Potter e Rony Weasley. Harry é a cópia fiel de seu pai, tirando os olhos e a cicatriz. Se Harry é um gato imagine o pai dele, dele ter sido um gostoso, deve ter sido não, ele realmente era. Bem, é que de alguma forma que vocês vão saber mais tarde, eu conheci o James. Mas como vocês obviamente não conhecem "meu amigo", não devem saber o quanto eu babo internamente por ele. Harry tem os cabelos muito pretos, mais alto que eu. Um corpo esculpido pelos anos de quadribol, esse ano tá indo pro sétimo. E olhos tão incríveis quanto os meus, só que os olhos de Harry são verde vivo em vez de azuis. Olhos que herdou de sua mãe. Os olhos de seu pai eram castanho esverdeados. Já Rony tem os cabelos ruivos, algumas sardas no rosto, olhos castanhos e é monitor-chefe da Grifinória. Esqueci de mencionar, Harry também é monitor.

Se vocês pensam que eu fico com inveja deles por serem monitores estão muito enganados. Tenho mais detenção do que os quatros juntos, o que não é pouca coisa. Harry: uma no primeiro ano, uma no segundo com Lockhart, duas semanas seguida com a Umbrigde no quinto e uma com o Profº Snape ano passado. Rony: uma no primeiro junto com Harry e Mione, uma no segundo, uma no quarto, e uma ano passado. Mione e Sabinna só pegaram uma detenção, quer dizer, Sabinna pegou uma detenção com o Profº Snape, porque o p do Profº falou mal do pai dela, que por sinal é lindo também. Ou seja, tenho muito mais de 19 detenções.

Todos pensavam que o pai dela era um Comensal da Morte e que trairá seus melhores amigos e vendendo James e Lílian a Voldemort, porém o bruxo era inocente e graças a nos é que conseguira escapar. Quem trairá os Potter fora Rabicho que na ocasião escapára.

No ano retrasado nossas aventuras foram um pouco mais picantes do que normalmente eram. Voldemort recuperara seu corpo e estava novamente na ativa. A Ordem da Fênix, que no passado e presente lutara contra Voldemort, fora novamente reunida. No final do quinto ano, eu, meus amigos mais Neville, Gina e Luna, fomos para o Ministério tentar salvar Sirius das garras de Voldemort. No entanto tudo não passava de uma armadilha preparada pelo bruxo, que no final seus fiéis seguidores se confrontaram com Dumbledore e os participantes da Ordem.

Foi mais duro para Sabinna do que qualquer um de nós. Sirius era membro da Ordem e sua mãe era uma Comensal da Morte, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sua mãe tentara matá-lo, porém minha amiga impediu o pior, mas Bellatrix escapou junto com Voldemort, fato que deixou minha amiga triste e Neville desolado, afinal o fato de ele praticamente não ter pais, era culpa de Bellatrix, porém nem eu nem Mione íamos admitir essa terrível verdade na frente dela.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que estou falando sobre a vida de todo mundo menos a minha.

Resposta muito simples, esse relato é como se fosse um diário, e no final das contas vou acabar falando mais de mim do que de qualquer outra pessoa, talvez exceto meu namorado e meu amante.

Primeiro deixe me apresentar dignamente, depois explico essa história de namorado/amante.

Como muitos já devem ter percebido sou da Grifinória, embora muitas vezes não pareça. Sou baixa para minha idade. Faço aniversário dia 29 de outubro, ou seja, hoje. Pode se dizer que sou inteligente, mas não no nível da Mione e da Sabby. Sou amiga, sincera, companheira, pelo menos na minha opinião risos. Meus defeitos? Bem... Curiosa, impulsiva, ciumenta...

Agora vamos ao meu caso de namorado/amante.

Conheci meu atual namorado no Baile de Inverno do quarto ano. Fui com o Simas, que só prestava atenção na Parvati, que foi com o Harry, mas acabou a festa com o pessoal da Beauxbatons. Nunca que nosso romance ia dar certo, muito menos se alguém descobrisse. Eu havia nascido trouxa, que fazia com que o pessoal da Sonserina não largasse do meu pé. Meu namorado era claramente popular entre Draco e seus capangas, ou seja, ele era um sonserino e sangue-puro. Conversamos tanto no baile que nasceu uma grande amizade entre nós. Não rolou nada entre nós, até o Dia dos Namorados do ano anterior que finalmente conseguimos sair junto sem ninguém perceber e aconteceu. Ficamos durante um bom tempo, até as férias pra ser mais exato e na nossa volta ao mundo mágico ele me pediu em namoro. Eu aceitei embora não tivesse muita consciência na hora.  
Só que meu coração sempre bateu forte por outra pessoa. Odiava admitir que estava apaixonada e que meu romance com ele era mais impossível do que com o He... Se alguém por as mãos nesse pergaminho, eu vou estar ferrada.

Nesse momento Mione acordou. Ela se levantou para tomar água e me viu parada a janela, escrevendo em um pedaço de pergaminho, concentrada. A monitora se aproximou de mim e viu o último parágrafo que eu mesma escrevera.

- Você está apaixonada Kammy? – perguntou em tom curioso e levemente irônico.

A voz de minha amiga acabou acordando Sabinna.

- O que vocês duas estão fazendo aí acordada à uma hora dessas, tem gente que quer dormir sabia? – disse quase gritando.

- A Kammy tá apaixonada. Ela estava escrevendo tão concentrada no pergaminho que nem viu que eu estava acordada. Quem é o He que você falou na carta? -  
Sabinna levantou na mesma hora. A curiosidade levou a melhor.

- Quem é esse He... Não sei das quantas?

- Meu namorado. – na mesma hora desejei não ter falado.

- SEU NAMORADO! – exclamaram as duas altas, que metade da Grifinória teria escutado se estivesse acordada.

Com a gritaria Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil acordaram também.

- Não se pode mais dormir em paz nesse castelo!

- Lilá, a Kammy tem namorado!

- Espalha pro colégio inteiro.

- Ela não é a única.

Todas olhamos intrigadas para Parvati.

- Bem... é que... Eu tô saindo... Com o... Simas. Pronto falei. – ela estava quase roxa de tão corada que se encontrava.

- Agora só falta você se apaixonar Lilá. – disse divertida as minha amigas. – A Mione tá apaixonada pelo Rony, Parvati pelo Simas e a Sabinna pelo Profº...

- CALA A BOCA, KAMMY.

- Custa tanto você admitir que esta apaixonada por um professor.

- Custa. – disse virando o rosto, ocultando para nos, mas tinha certeza que Sabby estava corada.

- Eu...

Sabinna voltou a nos encarar.

- Não é só pelo seu namorado que você baba.

Ocultei-me meu rosto que desde vez havia corado. Inconscientemente apertei a minúscula corrente que estava em meu peito. É que não eram dois em minha vida, eram três. Eu estava mais ferrada do que vocês possam imaginar. Um é meu namorado, outro meu Profº e o terceiro...

Antes que eu pudesse completar em pensamento, Lilá falou.

- Eu não estou apaixonada por ninguém! – no entanto, pelo tom em que usou ficou muito claro para todas nos que seu coração batia mais forte por alguém.

Aproximei-me da janela e fiquei observando o céu noturno enquanto minhas amigas discutiam quem seria o possível pretendente de Lilá. Foi quando avistei uma coruja toda negra voando em minha direção. Sorri inconscientemente comigo mesma, sabia que aquela coruja era do meu Soldado Perfeito.

Quando a Shi entrou, assustou minha amigas que se voltaram indignadas para a pobre coitada. Fui até ela, acariciei suas longas penas ao mesmo tempo em que soltava a carta que sabia que era endereçada a mim. Olhei para o envelope a minha frente e nem precisei verificar a letra duas vezes para saber que a carta era realmente pra mim.

Minha amada Kammy,

Sei que está um pouco tarde pra enviar uma carta, mas hoje é uma ocasião muito especial. O aniversário de minha deusa. Parabéns minha adorada, idolatrada, meiga, sensível, especial. Te amo minha loirinha.

Junto desse envelope encontrasse o seu presente de aniversário, espero que você goste.

Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Beijos

Soldado Perfeito (HY)

Eu pude somente sorrir. Havia deixado o envelope em cima da cama, quando me aproximei para pegá-lo percebi que este estava na mão de Sabinna.

- De quem será? – interrogou-se minha amiga, ao mesmo tempo em que um pequeno anel caia do envelope direto ao chão. Sabinna pegou o anel no chão e nos mostrou. Era um fino anel, com um pequeno diamante lapidado.

- Só te devolvo o anel se você ler a carta! – propôs minha amiga.

Li a carta em voz alta para as meninas, afinal ali não havia nenhum indício comprometedor. Assim que mostrei a carta a Sabinna provando que eu realmente havia lido certo o que estava escrito, ela me passou o anel morrendo de inveja. Nenhuma delas suspeitava quem seria tão rico a ponto de me dar um anel de diamante.

- O seu namorado não é o Malfoy é? – perguntou Lilá, espantada com o próprio pensamento.

- É claro que não! Imagine se eu ia namorar uma doninha tão nervosa como aquela.

- E por que não? – perguntou Parvati com um sorriso que me pareceu presunçoso demais.

Meus olhos faiscaram.

- Eu não namoraria o Malfoy...

- Você queria namorar o Malfoy? – perguntou Rony, que havia acabado de entrar, juntamente com Harry, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Meus olhos estremeceram de ódio a simples menção de Malfoy.

- EU NÃO NAMORARIA O MALFOY NEM QUE TIVESSE QUE ESCOLHER ENTRE ELE E A LULA GIGANTE!

Minhas amigas davam risadinhas de prazer ao me ver tão irritada por causa de um loiro idiota como ele. Olhei para os dois, Rony estava com um estranho sorriso no rosto, como se resistindo a cair na gargalhada. Harry estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto que eu não fazia a menor idéia por que ele estava sorrindo daquela maneira.  
Olhei irritada para ele também, mas ao contrário do que esperava, Harry veio ao meio encontro e me abraçou.

- Você me lembrou muito uma pessoa. – disse sussurrando em meu ouvido. Uma pessoa que eu sabia muito bem quem era. – Feliz aniversário. – de dentro da capa, ele tirou um pequeno embrulho e me entregou.

Abri o pequeno embrulho e encontrei um livro sobre DCAT, minha matéria favorita.

- Obrigada Harry. – disse abraçando-o mais uma vez. Assim que me soltei de seu abraço, voltei para Rony, que desta vez me olhava encabulado. Somente me abraçou e me entregou o presente.

- Feliz Aniversário Kammy!

Sorri de orelha a orelha para ele. Pelo tamanho do presente parecia um livro. Será que as pessoas só sabiam me dar livros? Abri meio o contra-gosto e lá encontrei o livro preferido de Rony, Voando com os Cannons. Sorri marotamente, que fez Harry erguer as sobrancelhas para mim. Assim como Harry eu não desperdiçava um bom livro que se referia a Quadribol, afinal desde o nosso quinto ano, eu era artilheira do time.

- Eu sei que você odeia que te dêem livro, mais eu não resisti à tentação. – disse tentando se desculpar.

Pelo meu sorriso, Rony percebeu que eu adorei o presente.

- Você sabe que eu não resisto a um bom livro de Quadribol.

Agora que já tava todo mundo acordado mesmo, minhas amigas me deram os presentes de aniversário.

Mione me deu mais um livro, Parvati me deu o jogo de xadrez, já que o meu anterior, eu havia quebrado tacando na cabeça do Malfoy depois de ele me xingar pela milionésima vez. Sabby me deu um manual de astrologia, que era minha pior matéria depois de Poções e Lilá um jogo de Snap Explosivo.

Sorri para os meus amigos mais uma vez e olhei mais uma vez para o diamante em meu dedo. Eu ia ter que tomar mais cuidado agora que as meninas já sabiam que eu tinha namorado.

Foi só lá pela uma hora da manhã que todo mundo foi dormir. Era uma quinta-feira, noite de lua cheia, na manhã seguinte eu teria 2 tempos de Poções com meu odiado profº Snape, aula que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de assistir. Perdida em pensamentos mirabolantes de com acabar com meu odiado profº nem percebi a aproximação de uma das corujas-da-torre, somente quando ela posou delicadamente em meu ombro é que me dei conta de sua presença. Notei que uma carta estava presa em sua perna e que essa carta era endereçada a mim. Não reconheci a letra do remetente e abri meio desconfiada.

Querida Kammy,

Você pode estar estranhando eu estar escrevendo há essa hora, mas é o único horário que eu sei que você terá privacidade de ler esta carta em paz. Não quero nenhum contra-tempo.

Você me conhece embora não saiba agora quem sou eu.

Você conhece a Sala Precisa? Obviamente que sim. Passe por ela e pense, eu quero encontra o A. A porta vai se abrir e o mistério finalmente será revelado. Espero te encontrar lá minha loirinha.

Te amo.

Beijos

A. 

Primeiro: ele pensa que eu sou alguma idiota?

Segundo: quem é ele pra me chamar de minha loirinha?

Quer saber de uma coisa, eu vou lá ver quem é ele. Ele vai se arrepender de ter mexido com Kammy Engels.

Ele vai ver.

Eu estava com minha camisola preta transparente, eu não poderia ir assim a lugar nenhum, então peguei meu robe da grifinória que fiz minha mãe bordar e coloquei por cima. Uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça, e se eu pegasse emprestada a capa da Invisibilidade do Harry? Achei melhor não, poderia pô-lo em encrenca, pra isso já bastava eu.

Fui apenas munida com a minha varinha, o que era uma grande vantagem, afinal Feitiços e DCAT eram as minhas matérias preferidas e onde eu obtinha as melhores notas. Como? Não perguntem, nem eu mesma sei.

Desci as escadas em forma de caracol com a varinha em punho.

Passei pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, que estava sonolenta e nem percebeu que eu havia acabado de sair.

Desci lance a lance as escadas. Resolvi dar uma passadinha na cozinha primeiro.

Eu estava morrendo de fome, afinal não havia jantado anteriormente. Passei pelo Salão Principal e segui direto para a passagem que levava a cozinha, parando somente na frente da fruteira de prata. Fiz cosquinhas na pêra e a passagem se abriu. Só que já havia uma pessoa na cozinha. A última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar naquela ocasião.

- O que faz aqui Sangue-Ruim?

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é problema seu. – "De todas as pessoas que tinham que aparecer foi aparecer justamente aquela que eu mais odeio? Que raiva!".

Dirigi-me para o elfo mais próximo, que no caso era Dobby, e perguntei gentilmente, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Você poderia ver algo para eu comer Dobby? – o elfo fez uma reverência e foi procurar algo para mim, sabendo muito bem que eu era amiga do Harry.

- Aqui esta Srta. – disse me entregando uma bandeja com frutas, pães e um delicioso suco de abóboras.

- Por que tratar um elfo assim com tanto respeito, ele não tem nenhum sentimento.

Eu já estava com raiva. Apontei ameaçadoramente a minha varinha para Malfoy.

- Mais uma palavra contra Dobby e eu lhe juro que te mando uma Avada Kedavra. – centelhas vermelhas dispararam da minha varinha e passaram raspando pelo rosto de Draco. – Nun-ca se es-que-ça dis-so. – frisei cada palavra, apertei ainda mais minha varinha contra sua garganta. Assim que a abaixei, Draco saiu correndo pela direção aposta.

- Não precisava Srta. – disse Dobby guinchando de felicidade, as lágrimas escorrendo deliberadamente pelo seu rosto. – Nunca ninguém defendeu Dobby dessa maneira.

- O Malfoy que se atreva a falar alguma coisa. – depois disso ficamos os dois em silêncio enquanto devorava o lanche trazido pelo elfo. – Me desculpe Dobby, mas agora eu tenho que ir. Muito obrigado pela comida.

- Dobby é que tem que agradecer Srta.

Sorri novamente para ele e segui meu caminho de volta. Felizmente para mim, não encontrei nenhum professor, muito menos Filch. Segui para o sétimo andar, mas precisamente em frente à tapeçaria do Barnabás, o Amalucado. Ou seja, em direção a Sala Precisa.

- Dando uma voltinha pelo castelo, Srta. Engels? – perguntou a voz suave e calma do Profº Dumbledore.

- Sim. Precisava comer e por as idéias no lugar. – o que não era totalmente mentira.

O profº Dumbledore sorriu. De uma maneira como se soubesse que eu havia mentido.

- Em primeiro lugar: meus parabéns. Em segundo sei muito bem que o real motivo de a srta. estar fora da cama há esta hora é outra, mas como hoje é seu aniversário, considere como um presente - a fala dele continuava tranqüila e doce. – Só não espere ter a mesma sorte duas vezes. – e piscou para mim se retirando em seguida.

Eu mal estava acreditando em minha sorte, havia conseguido escapar de um passeio noturno pelo colégio sem nenhuma detenção. Isso é um recorde!

Passei pela local três vezes pensando na mesma frase "Eu quero encontras o A".

Uma porta se materializou do nada.

Abri-a meio o contra-gosto e a escuridão invadiu meus olhos, entrei e fechei a porta, ainda apertando a minha varinha fortemente.

- Que bom que você veio. Era exatamente isso que eu esperava!

- Quem é você?

- Não se preocupe. Não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Além disso, você sabe quem eu sou. Só raciocine um pouco.

Sua voz era estranhamente familiar, e agora eu não conseguia pensar em ninguém tão maluco a ponto de marcar um encontro perto das duas da manhã, fazendo-me correr o risco de ser expulsa e ainda por cima dizendo que me amava.

Senti que meu admirador secreto se levantou e senti seus braços fortes em torno da minha cintura. Senti-me tão protegida naqueles braços, a essência masculina que o corpo dele exalava me deixava tonta, até onde percebi ele tinha um corpo escultural.

- Você ainda não descobriu? – disse sussurrando em meu ouvido. Sua voz era um néctar dos deuses, pelo menos ao meu ver.

- Não. – respondi sincera

Senti o enlace em torno de minha cintura se desfazer e fiquei frente a frente com ele. Vi seus olhos brilhando em minha direção. Ainda não sabia quem ele era.

- Bem, já que não tenho outra escolha. Lumus. – ordenou para sua varinha e sua claridade azulada invadiu a sala.

Demorou um pouco para meus olhos entrarem em foco. A luz havia me deixado cega momentaneamente. Aos poucos quando meus olhos finalmente puderam enxergar de novo.

- Agora já sabe quem sou eu?

Não. Não poderia ser quem eu estava pensando. Meus ouvidos estão enganados, não pode ser, ou será que são meus olhos?

Ao olhar para meu admirador minhas suspeitas se confirmaram.

- Não pode ser. Pro... Professor?

E então como tá?  
Ai vai algumas pistas pra vcs: o namorado da Kammy aparece em um manga, e é o protaganista, ele é calado e... a descrição fisica dele vem no segundo capitulo  
os professores por quem a Kammy e a Sabinna tão apaixonadas não são os mesmos tá? O profº Snape ainda dá aulas no castelo como profº de Poções... Neste ano o Profº Flitwich resolveu se aposentar e eu seu lugar entrou... o Profº por quem Sabinna está apaixonada e o cargo de Profº de DCAT é... o amado de Kammy, ou no caso como eu sou a Kammy, meu amado  
Espero que gostem...  
Beijos


	2. Lembranças

Nome do fanfic: Amor, Tempo e Destino: Três coisas que podem mudar uma vida

Série: Harry Potter

Tipo: Romance

Situação: Incompleta

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Amor, Tempo e Destino: Três Coisas que Podem Mudar Uma Vida**_

Capítulo 2: Lembranças

Narrador- Como a Srta. Engels está no meio de um encontro e levou todo o script com ela, só resta me restou contar algumas lembranças a vocês leitores a fim de esclarece algumas dúvidas que possam ter surgido durante o capítulo 1.  
Ai vai.

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, 02 de janeiro de 1971

Fazia horas que o garoto de cabelos pretos era observado. Ele era tudo aquilo com que ela sempre sonhara. Lindos olhos castanhos esverdeados, emoldurados por óculos redondos. Cabelos extremamente rebeldes assim como os de Harry.

Seu coração estava quase saltando pela boca, nunca imaginou que um dia pudesse conhecê-lo, porém agora o moreno estava bem na sua frente.

A jovem criatura tentou se aproximar devagar sem que James percebesse, contudo, ao menor barulho, o moreno se virou em sua direção.

- Quem é você? Nunca te vi por aqui!

A menina estava em maus lençóis. Tinha longos cabelos negros, olhos igualmente pretos que eram como túneis, contudo estavam brilhando de felicidade ao vê-lo.

- Sou... – parte de seu rosto estava encoberto. A garota sentou a beira do lago abraçando as próprias pernas.

O moreno se sentou ao seu lado.

- Se não quiser me falar não precisa.

- Eu não sou daqui!

- Eu entendo. – disse como se fosse abraçá-la.

- Você não é capaz de entender.

- Você quebrou alguma regra por acaso?

- Sim. – ele olhou-a espantado. – A de nunca mexer com o tempo.

- Você voltou no tempo?

- Você entendeu rápido demais pro meu gosto. – mostrou-lhe a pequena corrente que carregava no pescoço. Na ponta estava a minúscula ampulheta.

- Como você conseguiu um vira-tempo?

- É... Bem... Peguei emprestado da minha amiga, sem ela saber óbvio.

O moreno estava sorrindo marotamente apesar de seus onze anos. A morena não acreditava que desde seus onze anos ele pudesse ter um sorriso tão encantador assim.

- Não se excite por causa disso. Eu também adoro quebrar regras. – disse ainda sorrindo. – Só uma pessoa nesse castelo se compara a mim. Meu amigo Sirius.

O coração da garota deu um salto ao ouvir aquele nome.

- Você não vai me disse mesmo qual é o seu nome?

- Eu não posso James.

- Então como irei chamá-la. Isso não é justo! Você sabe o meu nome e eu não faço a menor idéia de qual seja o seu.

- Chame-me do que quiser. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Hmmmm. – ele fez cara de quem estava pensando. – Apesar da aparência Black você tem um rosto angelical. Que tal Dark Angel?

- Gostei.

Nós ficamos conversando a tarde inteira no lago. Seus olhos brilhando de felicidade de finalmente vê-lo e conversar com o moreno.

- Acho que já está na hora de eu voltar.

- Você não me falou quase nada de sua vida. Não posso deixar você partir sem me dar algumas pistas.

A menina grudou sua testa na de Tiago.

- Tenho 13 anos, sou da Grifinória, e esta não é minha verdadeira aparência. Tenho olhos azuis. Compreenda eu não posso falar. Mas um dia voltaremos a nos ver. Eu prometo.

O moreno viu em seus olhos que ela estava falando a verdade.

- Eu vou te esperar o tempo que for preciso.

A morena sorriu.

Beijou os lábios de James, que não esperava por este gesto. Era somente um selinho, mas o moreno aprofundou, sendo que Dark (apelido que James lhe dera) não recusou.

Nem em seus sonhos mais íntimos e ambiciosos sonhou que um dia o beijaria.  
Dark separou-se devagar dele.

- Eu volto. – retirou das vestes a pequena corrente com a ampulheta. – Avançar anum. – virou a ampulheta até que ela levasse de volta a seu tempo.

Uma lágrima solitária escapou dos olhos de Potter. Esperando que um dia pudesse voltar a vê-la.

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, junho de 1993

Nós cinco estávamos andando pela propriedade, quando vimos o carrasco afiando seu machado.

- Eles não podem matar o Bicuço! – Mione estava indignada.

- O pior é que eles podem. – respondeu Sabinna.

- É claro que não Sabby. O Bicuço não fez nada.

- Ah não. Ah não ser arranhar o Malfoy.

- Rony! – exclamaram as duas juntas.

- Até parece que ia fazer muita diferença se o Bicuço tivesse matado o Malfoy. Ia ser um bem enorme para a humanidade.

- Kammy! – exclamaram novamente as duas.

- Vamos visitar o Hagrid? Por enquanto é o melhor que podemos fazer. – Harry tentou evitar uma briga.

Continuamos caminhando, só que agora em direção a cabana de Hagrid.

- Olha quem está ai. O fracassado do Weasley, a metida da Black, o bailarino Potter, a sangue-ruim da Granger e...

- Cala a boca Malfoy!

- Ficou comovida Engels? Acho que vou doar a cabeça do hipogrifo para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Sua barata suja, ruim e asquerosa! – exclamou Hermione, apertando sua varinha contra a garganta dele.

- Não Mione, não faça isso. – gritou Harry.

- O azare-o de uma vez. – apoiava totalmente, desde que o loiro sofresse muito.

- Não vale a pena perder o tempo com ele, Mione. – falou sabiamente Rony.

Mione baixou sua varinha.

- Sangue-ruim...

Desta vez Mione não apelou para a varinha e meteu-lhe um soco bem dado no nariz.

- Você vai se arrepender Granger.

- Fala alguma coisa contra a Mione e você vai se arrepender de ter nascido! – disse apontando minha varinha em sua direção.

Draco iria revidar quando percebeu a expressão de meu olhar. Era um olhar assassino. Do tipo que não pensaria duas vezes antes de agir.

Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle dispararam na direção oposta.

- Essa foi genial Mione.

- Valeu Rony.

- Vamos ou não para a cabana de Hagrid? – perguntou Sabinna meio estressada.

- É claro que vamos Sabby. – respondeu Rony com um sorriso.

- Sabinna. – Black odiava quando a chamavam de Sabby.

Continuamos nossa caminhada em direção a cabana de Hagrid. Convenceríamos a todo custo ele aceitar a nossa ajuda.

- Hagrid, abra a porta? – pediu Sabinna.

- Vocês não deveriam ter vindo. – mesmo assim abriu a porta para que pudemos passar. – Aceitam tomar uma xícara de chá comigo? Mas prometam que iram embora depois. E a propósito Rony... – disse entregando-lhe Perebas em suas mãos. – Cuide melhor de seus bichinhos. – ele falou tudo isso rapidamente como se não tivesse noção do que dizia.

- Não podemos ir Hagrid. – começou Harry.

- Nos vamos te ajudar a libertar o Bicuço. – continuou Rony, segurando Perebas em suas mãos.

- Isso é uma injustiça! – entalhou Mione.

- E nós não vamos aceitar isso. – disse Sabinna no seu tom estourado de sempre.

- Isso não é um pedido, é uma afirmação. – eu encerrei em tom decidido.

As lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Hagrid.

- Agradeço todo o apoio que vocês estão me dando, mas não posso arriscar seus pescoços em troca da vida do Bicuço. – disse distribuindo uma caneca de chá para cada um. – Acho que até ele já se conformou com o cruel destino. – voltou sua atenção para a gente. – Prometam-me que vão embora daqui a pouco e não vão interferir? – assim que nosso amigo terminou a frase uma pedrinha acertou bem em cheio o pote de barro que estava em cima da mesa, uns segundos depois, outra pedrinha voou em direção a cabana, só que acertou dessa vez a cabeça de Harry, no que Hagrid olhou pela janela. – Vão embora, agora! – implorou Hagrid, no que eles ouviram batidas na porta. – E não fiquem escutando. – o gigante ainda recomendou antes que pudéssemos desaparecer pela porta dos fundos, no que Dumbledore, Fudge e o carrasco entraram pela porta da frente.

Subimos correndo a longa escada que levava de volta ao castelo. Paramos somente para dar uma última olhada em Bicuço.

- Eles não podem fazer isso! – exclamou Mione se abraçando a Rony, nos que algumas lágrimas escaparam-lhe dos olhos de Mione e Sabinna, fazendo com que minha outra amiga também se abraçasse a Rony.

- Isso é uma injustiça. – deixei escapar com os olhos rasos de lágrimas, me abraçando a Harry.

- É melhor a gente... Ai! – Rony soltou as duas. – PEREBAS! – saiu correndo atrás do rato.

- Rony! – nós quatro exclamamos ao mesmo tempo, correndo atrás do ruivo, que ia cada vez mais em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador.

- Rony, cuidado! – disse Harry quando viu o amigo rente a árvore.

- Olhem... para... trás. – disse Weasley gaguejando, mau acreditando em que os seus olhos viam.

Quando nos viramos, demos de cara com um par de olhos amareralos, nos olhando fixamente. O contato visual quebrou um segundo depois, pois o cão havia saltado por cima de nossas cabeças e ia a direção a Rony, abocanhando sua perna e o arrastando em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, entrando pela passagem que Harry sabia que existia.

- Pra onde eles foram? – Harry somente ouviu Sabinna perguntar, num fiapo de voz e com a respiração rasa.

- Pela passagem que tem por baixo da árvore. – as meninas o olharam intrigado. – A passagem está assinalada no mapa.

- Venham. – Harry segurou a mão de Hermione e saiu correndo em direção a árvore, parecia que iam conseguir quando a árvore os chicoteou acertando Hermione no ombro e Harry no rosto.

- Como vamos entrar? – indagou Hermione.

- Espero que minha suspeita esteja errada. Esperem só um minuto. – me coloquei o mais próximo da árvore que pude, analisando-a. Com um pouco de dificuldade localizei o botão que sabia que estava ali, mirando em direção a ele. – Relaxo! – uma da faíscas que saíram da minha varinha acertou em cheio o botão, imobilizando a árvore em seguida.

- Como você sabia? – o olhar de Sabinna demonstrava uma incredulidade que eu nunca havia visto antes.

- Agora não é hora nem lugar. Precisamos salvar o Rony antes.  
Sabinna guardou seu espanto para si, e com passos decididos seguimos em direção a passagem.

A passagem era mais escura que um breu, inclinando-se em direção a terra.

- Lumus. – ouvimos Hermione murmurar e seguimos seu exemplo.

- Acho que sei onde estamos. Espero estar enganado. – murmurou Harry.

- O pior é que não está. – falei apontando por os móveis parcialmente destruídos. – Nós estamos mesmos na Casa dos Gritos.

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo de todos, no que o vento fatigava as janelas.

- Ainda espero que vocês estejam redondamente enganados. – falou Sabby enquanto subiam as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar, no que ouviram um gemido de dor de nosso amigo. Desatamos a correr escada acima.

- Rony, você está bem? – Sabinna e Mione correram para o seu lado.

- Harry, cuidado. – começou o garoto ofegante. – Não era o sinistro, Harry, o cão é um animago...

Nesse instante ouviramos uma porta bater as nossas costas e a figura do que deveria ter sido um homem estava escorado nela.

- Harry, há quanto tempo... A última vez que o vi, você ainda era um bebê. Bem que James falava que seu filho ia ser parecido com ele.

- Se quiser matar o Harry vai ter que nos matar também. – me joguei na frente de Harry, no que Sabinna também se levantou e foi para o nosso lado.

- Só uma pessoa vai morrer esta noite.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEVE NENHUM ESCRUPULO AO ENTREGAR OS POTTER A VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM! AGORA VEM QUERER DAR UMA DE BONZINHO E TERMINAR O QUE ELE NÃO CONSEGUIU AQUELA NOITE? EU TENHO VERGONHA DE SER SUA FILHA, BLACK!

- Filha... – gaguejou. Olhou-a mais profundamente. – Você é a cara da Bellatriz!

- Descobriu a pólvora!

- É...

- Você vai pagar caro pela morte dos meus pais, Black. – o ódio havia cegado Harry, que não havia entendido a conversa de Sabinna e Sirius, jogando-se em cima do outro.

- Expelliarmus! – bradou uma voz que havia acabado de chegar, fazendo com que todas as varinhas voassem para a mão do recém-chegado. – Harry, saia de cima dele. – pediu gentilmente Lupin.

- Vai querer me matar também Remus? – perguntou Sirius vendo Remus se aproximar com a varinha apontada para ele. – Ele está aqui Remus, acredite em mim. – Lupin estendeu uma mão para Black se levantar e o abraçou em seguida.

- Eu ajudei o senhor! – exclamou Hermione de repente. – E esse tempo todo o senhor era amigo dele. – apontou para Sirius. – quer ver o Harry morto e ainda por cima...

- Hermione deixe-me explicar?

- É um lobisomem! – diante desta afirmação a sala inteira se calou imediatamente.

- Você não pode sair acusando as pessoas assim Mione. – sai em defesa de Lupin.

- O que ela disse é verdade Srta. Engels.

- Lobisomem ou não ainda é o melhor professor de Defesa Contra as Artes que já tivemos! – Lupin somente sorriu, agradecendo ao apoio.

- Acho que lhe devemos explicações Sirius.

- Podemos matá-lo primeiro e explicar depois.

- Sirius não. – advertiu vendo que este ia em direção a Rony. – Eles têm o direito de saber.

- E eu tenho o direito de me vingar. PASSEI DOZE ANOS TRANCAFIADO EM AZKABAN POR UM CRIME QUE NÃO COMETI.

- Isso não tira o direito que eles tem de saber da verdade. Ele foi o bicho de estimação de Rony e você deve a verdade ao Harry.

- Aquele miserável, traidor, vagabundo do Peter não merece nem um pingo de piedade.

- O que o Perebas tem a ver com tudo isso? – fala Rony pela primeira vez desde que o intruso aparecera diante deles.

- Ele não é um rato comum. É um animago que atende pelo nome de Peter Pettigrew.

- Você matou o Pettigrew. – verocirrou Harry

- Tentei, mas não matei. – frisou Black.

- Como poderemos ter certeza que não o matou, papai. – disse ironizando a última palavra.

- Harry me deu essa certeza meses atrás, que se confirmou pelo mapa hoje. – Lupin falou calmamente.

- O senhor sabe mexer no mapa?

- Claro que sei Harry. Eu ajudei a prepará-lo!

- Se vai contá-los a história então seja rápido. – Black estava com os olhos cravados em Perebas.

Nesse momento a porta novamente e por ela entrou Snape com uma cara de triunfo.

- Disse a Dumbledore que estava ajudando seu amiguinho a entrar e aqui está a prova!

- O Alua...

- ENGELS! Parabéns Ranhoso, meteu seu nariz anormalmente grande no que não é de sua conta e novamente chegou a conclusão errado.

- É melhor tomar cuidado com o que fala Black. A vingança é tão doce!

- Então me mate Seboso, ou será que não é capaz?

- Pra que negar esse doce prazer aos dementadores.

- Um, dois... – contava Hermione baixinho. – Três. Expelliarmus. – gritamos o mesmo feitiço ao mesmo tempo em que atingiu Snape em cheio, deixando inerte no chão.

- Isso quer dizer que confiam na gente.

- Somente se explicarem está história toda que o Perebas é o Pettigrew.

- Então comece logo de uma vez Aluado. – Sirius sorriu pela primeira vez.

- Quando era criança foi mordido por um lobisomem, no que começou todo o meu problema. Ninguém nunca me aceitaria em Hogwarts, então Dumbledore tomou algumas medidas que poderiam tornar viáveis minha vinda pra cá. Construíram esta passagem para mim e para me proteger e os outros também foi plantado o Salgueiro Lutador em cima. Fora esse problema eu nunca havia sido tão feliz na minha vida. Tinha três amigos inseparáveis, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e seu pai Harry, James Potter. Meus amigos notaram que eu sempre desaparecia uma vez por mês. A idéia de me abandonarem me impedia de lhes contar a verdade, mas assim como você Hermione eles descobriram e não me abandonaram. Fizeram por mim uma coisa que não só tornou minha transformação suportável como também me proporcionou os melhores momentos da minha vida. Eles se transformaram ilegalmente em animagos e se reuniam a mim na Casa dos Gritos na forma de animais. Peter é Rabicho, Sirius é Almofadinhas e James era Pontas. Você acertou Engels, meu apelido é mesmo Aluado.

Ficamos impressionados com esse relato, nunca imaginamos que nosso querido professor havia passado pro tantos problemas. Sua voz estava embargada, não conseguia terminar o relato.

- A partir do sétimo ano, Lílian começou a sair com o James, e como você Harry deve saber fui padrinho do casamento deles. Quem os traiu foi Peter, os convenci a entregar o segredo de onde estavam a Peter no último minuto. Sabia que Voldemort ia atrás de mim, nunca imaginaria que usariam um sujeito tão fraco como Peter. Ele os entregou a Voldemort. – disse quase implorando. – Como poderemos provar que tudo o que já falamos é verdade?

Sabinna olhou para o pai com a cara de mais profundo ódio, Harry e Hermione se olharam intrigados, Rony segurava frouxamente Perebas em sua mão, não acreditando em uma palavra que Black havia dito. Olhei de Sirius para Lupin, deste para Sabinna, depois Harry e Hermione, por último Rony que ainda mantinha Perebas quase solto em sua mão. Meu olhar voltou para Sirius. Havia um meio de ajudá-lo. Peguei Perebas sem que Rony percebesse e o entreguei diretamente a Black.

- Aqui está sua única chance de provar que Perebas é mesmo um animago. – entreguei-lhe o ratinho no que Rony protestou.

- Você realmente não tem compaixão Engels. – urrou Sabinna.

- E você é uma egoísta que só sabe olhar para o seu próprio umbigo. Não se preocupou nem em ouvir o que seu pai tem a dizer.

- Chega meninas. – começou Rony, se dirigindo a Sirius. – Se realmente você conseguir provar que o Perebas é mesmo um animago, acreditaremos em vocês. – terminou em tom definitivo, com se quisesse impedir uma nova discussão.

Black consentiu. Pegou a varinha de Snape que estava a seus pés, ainda segurando Perebas, os olhares dele e de Lupin se encontraram e se prepararam. Sirius soltou Perebas e os dois amigos tentaram fazê-lo voltar à forma humana, estava quase conseguindo escapar, quando no último segundo o moreno conseguiu acertá-lo em cheio. No lugar onde estava o rato, apareceu o corpo de um adulto baixinho, quase da altura de Harry.

- Já perdi muito tempo da minha vida por sua causa. Adeus Pedro.

- Não! – gritou Harry, no que os três olharam para ele.

- Ele matou seus pais Harry.

- Eu sei professor. Só acho que meu pai não ia querer que seus dois melhores amigos se tornassem assassinos. É melhor entregá-lo aos dementadores, álias com isso você fica livre Sirius.

- Você é que tem o direito de decidir. Mas um passo em falso, vamos matá-lo, certo Harry? – Potter consentiu visivelmente para que Peter visse que estava de acordo.  
Peter foi o primeiro a voltar, com Remus em seu encalço apontando-lhe ameaçadoramente a varinha. Rony estava logo atrás de Remus. Snape flutuava fantasmagoricamente devido ao feitiço de Sirius. Fechando a fila estavam eu, Harry, Hermione, Sabinna e obviamente Sirius.

- Filha... – chamou Sirius. – Acho que lhe devo uma explicação.

- Não precisa. Minha mãe me contou tudo. O que eu não admitia era você ter matado os pais de Harry, mas agora que descobri a verdade não tem mais porque odiá-lo. – sorriu.

- Mas afinal, quem é a sua mãe Sabinna? – pergunta inocentemente Hermione.

- Bellatrix Lestrange. – respondeu num fiapo de voz, no que todos ficamos espantados.

Finalmente saímos todos para a claridade do luar. Sirius chamou Harry para conversarem. Ficamos todos contentes de ver que nem sempre tudo é o que parece ser.

De repente Remus enrijeceu, eu, Sabinna e Hermione olhamos ao mesmo tempo para a lua.

- Papai... – chamou Sabinna, percebendo que nosso professor estava se transformando.

Assim que Sirius correu para ajudá-lo, Peter já havia escapado voltando à forma animaga.

- Corram! – obedecemos imediatamente, somente ouviam os sons da briga. Seboso apareceu imediatamente. Harry correu atrás de Sirius, sendo seguido pelos dementadores que apareceram quase em seguida e quase os mataram, se não fosse James interferir, ou pelo menos era isso que Harry achava.

Acordamos na enfermaria sem ter noção do que tinha acontecido. Mesmo contrariado, Profº Dumbledore entrou. Íamos começar a protestar tudo o que Madame Pomfrey havia nos dito, quando Dumbledore nos calou com um único gesto.

- Já sei tudo o que iram protestar, peço somente que não me interrompam. Não tenho poder para fazer com que o Ministério acredite na versão de Sirius. Mas ainda há um meio de salvá-lo. – continuou como se respondesse ao nosso olhar triste. – Se tudo der certo, poderão salvar mais de uma vida inocente. Srta. Granger, sabe o que está em jogo, então lhe peço todo o cuidado do mundo. Duas coisas: três voltas devem bastar e na dúvida a melhor maneira de começar é refazer seus passos. – saiu apressadamente deixando todos confusos.

- Do que ele estava falando?

- Do vira-tempo Sabby. – retirou a corrente de suas vestes. – Não vai dar para o Rony ir desse jeito.

- Então vamos todos e não ouse discordar. – olhei para Mione como se a desafiasse. Ela somente passou a corrente em volta de nossos pescoços e deu três voltas na ampulheta. As horas foram voltando rapidamente, até que paramos.

- Onde estamos, que horas são?

- Sete e meia indo para a cabana de Hagrid. – disse Mione a Harry consultando o relógio. – É melhor irmos andando se quisermos salvar Sirius.  
Refazemos nossos passos até o momento em que entramos na cabana de Hagrid.

- Bicuço! – exclamei de repente como se um raio tivesse iluminado minha cabeça.

- Quieta Kammy. – sibilou Harry.

- Mais de uma vida poderá ser salvar. O profº Dumbledore estava se referindo ao Bicuço.

Assim que saímos da cabana de Hagrid, tratamos de raptar Bicuço, o que não foi tão difícil. Corremos em direção ao ponto em que sabíamos que Sirius encontraria os dementadores.

- Parece bem pior daqui. – sussurrou Hermione horrorizada.

- Meu pai logo ira aparecer! – o tom convincente com que Harry falou deixou-nas espantada.

Não agüentávamos mais vê-los naquela condição, quando Harry se precipitou e ordenou o feitiço. – Expectro Patronum! – espantando todos os dementadores.

- Agora só falta salvarmos o Sirius. – assim que falei, subimos em Bicuço e fomos direto ao lugar onde sabíamos que estaria.

- Bombarda! – ordenou Sabinna fazendo janela se abrir imediatamente. Sirius subiu logo atrás de mim. Voamos até a torre mais alta do castelo, descendo todos do hipogrifo.

- Não posso deixar de agradecer todos vocês. Hermione: você é bruxa de três anos mais inteligente que eu já conheci. – abraçou-a levemente. – Obrigada por todo o apoio que você me deu Kammy. – abraçou-me também, só que ganhei também um beijo no canto de minha boca que ninguém viu. – E propósito fui eu que lhe mandei a Firebolt, Harry. Conte sempre comigo. – abraçou-o dignamente depois de treze anos refugiado. – Filha... eu te amo! Conte sempre comigo. – abraçou-a por mais tempo do que todos nós, para depois seguir montando em Bicuço. – Pode deixar que eu vou lhes escrever. – depois desapareceu montado em Bicuço no céu noturno.

Desde que havia reencontrado o pai, Sabinna sorriu inteiramente.

- Você estava certa Kammy. Eu poderia pelo menos tê-lo escutado.

- Não esquenta. – sorri. – Desculpa por ter te chamado de egoísta e tudo o mais.

Sorrimos em mudo consentimento, ainda olhando para o vazio da noite. 

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, 25 de dezembro de 1993 

Fazia meia hora que estava sentada naquela mesa, somente com a garrafa de uísque de fogo por companhia.

Hoje era à noite do tão esperado baile. Hermione ia com Vitor Krum, Harry com Parvati, Lilá foi com Dino, Rony conseguiu convencer Sabinna a ir com ele, acabou sobrando pra eu ir com o Simas. Hermione estava de rosa, eu e Parvati estávamos de azul, Lilá estava de preto e Sabinna de prata.

Simas me abandonou no meio da festa para correr atrás de Parvati e me deixou sozinha na mesa.

Resolvi dar uma volta pelo salão, depois de ter tomado o quarto copo. Até que avistei Malfoy dançando desengonçadamente com a cara de buldogue, não ia dar a ele o gosto de me ver sozinha. Afastei-me mais para o fundo do salão, indo para na mesa da Sonserina, que estava ocupado somente por uma pessoa.

- Posso me sentar?

- Faça como quiser.

- Porque ninguém quis ser o meu par?

- Por eu ser da Sonserina.

- Eu não me importo, vem? – disse segurando sua mão e quase o arrastando para a pista.

- De que casa você é?

- Grifinória.

- Imagine o que Draco não ia falar se te visse com um sonserino.

- Que se foda o Draco. – arrastei-o para a pista.

- Eu não sei dançar! - somente sorriu e pouco a pouco ele foi se soltando.

- Você é linda. Pena que é uma grifinoriana.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu seja uma cdf certinha.

- Você é conhecida por ser um prodígio de marota. - sorri pelo elogio.

- Afinal qual é o seu nome?

- Heero Yue, srta. Engels.

Começou a tocar uma música mais lenta, pra encerrar, fazendo Heero enlaçar minha cintura e ficarmos com os rostos quase colados, dançando lentamente.

A banda encerrou o show. Pouco a pouco os estudantes foram em direção aos seus dormitórios. Andamos em direção a saída de mãos dadas sem se importar com que os outros achariam se nos vissem juntos.

- Boa noite. Hee... – ele me puxou e me beijou. Não esperava que fizesse isso, muito menos que um sonserino beijasse tão bem.

- Boa noite minha loirinha. – murmurou e sumiu na multidão de alunos, me deixando totalmente confusa.

Foi assim que o conheci, assim que nos tornamos "bons amigos", pelo menos até o sexto ano.

Largo Grimmauld, 12. Férias de 1994

Depois de muito tempo separado, finalmente estávamos todos juntos.

Passávamos os dias limpando a casa, mas até que tinha seus momentos de descontração. Neste dia havíamos conseguido limpar mais uma das enormes salas, que havia-nos deixado exausto, conseqüentemente fomos dormir mais cedo esta noite, menos eu e Sabinna. Minha amiga desapareceu pela enorme casa, só não consegui descobrir o motivo.

Sabinna não agüentava mais esconder esse sentimento em seu peito, porém também não tinha coragem de revelá-lo. Ela era conhecida por não ligar muito em coisas do amor, mas desde que vieram para ali, não conseguia mais tirar uma certa pessoa da cabeça, sua mente estava muito confusa.

- Sabinna, o que está fazendo acordada há essa hora? – perguntou o dono de sua confusão.

- Nada Lupin.

- Acho que já passamos da fase de nos chamar pelo sobrenome.

- Ok, Remus.

- Muito melhor. Mais ainda não me disse o que está fazendo acordada há essa hora?

- Pensando.

- Em Harry ou Rony?

- No senhor.

- Em mim? E no que estava pensando ao meu respeito?

Sabinna ficou quieta por uns instantes, avaliando o que deveria dizer. Não encontrou palavras, e pela primeira vez na vida resolver fazer o que o seu coração mandava. Ela foi se aproximando para beijá-lo com todo o amor e carinho que sentia por ele, Remus correspondeu o beijo a altura.

- Desculpe, eu não deveria ter feito isso. – e se preparou para correr o mais rápido que conseguia, porém Remus segurou seu pulso antes que conseguisse. – Eu te amo Remo, me deixe ir embora?

- Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Você vai querer ficar comigo?

- Só preciso de um tempo pra avaliar a situação, amanha te dou a resposta, ok?

Sabinna consentiu com a cabeça, no que Remus puxou-a para seus braços e beijou-a ardentemente.

Quando finalmente se soltaram Sabinna voltou para o quarto das meninas, percebendo que estava faltando uma, Kammy.

Assim como Sabinna, eu também tinha ido dar uma volta.

Caminhei com passos decididos em direção ao quarto dele, não conseguia mais ignorar o que eu sentia, era forte demais. Antes que eu sequer pusesse os pés no quarto uma voz já me interrompeu.

- Quem está ai?

- Sou eu Black.

- Kammy! O que faz aqui há essa hora? E já disse pra parar de me chamar de Black.

- Eu... Queria ficar perto de você. – nesse instante vi Bicuço, logo depois que fiz a reverência ele me deixou acariciá-lo. No que Black se aproximou sem que eu percebesse.

- Você ainda não me respondeu. – sussurrou em meu ouvido no que levei um susto. – Calma sou eu. – me virei, nossos rostos estavam a milímetros de distância, não tinha como resistir. Sirius diminuiu a distância de nossas bocas e me beijou. Sua língua enroscava na minha em perfeita sintonia. Seu beijo era arrasador, que fazia qualquer garota cair aos seus pés.

- Isso não é certo. – falou quando paramos de nos beijar para recuperar o fôlego.

- Que se dane o que é certo. – disse beijando-o novamente, enlaçando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, afinal eu era uma marota, ele não resistiu e enlaçou minha cintura, ficamos assim, nos beijando a noite inteira.

Apesar de não ter dormido, de manhã estava muita bem disposta. Sabinna também estava em semelhantes condições, pelo seu olhar percebi que estava curiosa para saber por onde eu passei a noite, contudo o meu sentimento também era recíproco, se ela não falasse também não ia falar, álias não ia falar de jeito nenhum, já que Sirius era seu pai.

- Vamos meninos, ao trabalho? – chamou-nos a Sra. Weasley.

- Por que vocês duas estão tão felizes?

- Nada Roniquinho. – percebi que Lupin olhou com uma cara para Sabinna

- E você Kammy?

- Vai ver fui ficar com a sua coruja Rony, ou então o Perebas voltou e resolvi ficar com ele. – agora foi Sirius que me olhou com uma cara, como se me matasse se eu ficasse com o Peter, ops... o que eu fui dizer. – "Agora ele vai ficar puto da cara comigo."

Passamos a manhã e a tarde toda limpando mais uma bendita sala. Assim que terminamos subi para o quarto dele, que não esperava me encontrar lá.

- O que faz aqui?

- Desculpar-me pela minha burrada do café. Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo.

- Mas disse. Sabe muito bem o que ele fez Engels.

- Sei Black, ele ajudou a matar meus melhores amigos. – agora realmente falei demais.

- Pensei que seus melhores amigos fossem minha filha, Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Também. – seus olhos ainda demonstravam rancor. – Se não acredita em mim Black, então que vá para o quinto dos infernos.

Sai pisando duro, se ele quisesse então teria que me pedir desculpas pessoalmente. A caminho da cozinha vi o vulto de Sabinna conversando com alguém que não consegui identificar.

- Sabinna eu quero muito ficar com você.

- Sério. – Sabinna correu para seus braços e o beijou. Depois de algum tempo se soltaram do beijo.

- Só acho que por enquanto não deveremos falar nada para o Sirius, ele provavelmente não ia aprovar.

- Também concordo. Então fica só entre nós. - as férias passaram. Remus e Sabinna ainda se encontravam escondidos. Eu não havia dado o braço a torcer, muito menos Sirius, fazendo com que eu voltasse ao castelo sem que tivessem me entendido com ele.

Ministério da Magia, junho de 1995

Dumbledore havia chegado. Todos os pares haviam parado de lutar exceto um.  
Sirius e Bellatrix pareciam não ter notado a presença do recém chegado.

- Isso é o melhor que você sabe fazer? – ria da cara dela, desviando de seu último feitiço.

- Ava...

Sabinna se jogou na frente de seu pai.

- Se quiser matá-lo terá que me matar também.

Bellatrix avaliou a situação. Apesar de tudo não conseguiria matar sua própria filha, seu coração de mãe falou mais alto.

- "Expelliarmus". – no que o feixe de luz saiu da varinha de Bellatrix, Sirius se abaixou juntamente com Sabinna, no que a morena fugiu.

- Sabinna, não. – o moreno a segurou impedindo-a de ir ao encontro de sua mãe.

Depois do confronto entre Voldemort e Dumbledore, as coisas finalmente estavam entrando nos eixos.

- Fudge! – exclamou Dumbledore ao vê-lo. – Creio que agora finalmente acredite no que venho lhe dizendo há um ano.

- Eu o vi com meus próprios olhos. Tenho que admitir que... – Fudge empacou ao ver Sirius se aproximando.

- Como já percebeu Sirius é meu aliado, portanto não é um comensal da morte como pensa, exijo que reconheça que Black não é o que pensa e que retire a ordem dos dementadores de capturá-lo. – seu tom de voz era calmo, mas seus olhos demonstravam uma aura de poder que Fudge não conseguiu negar sua ordem.

- Percy, envie uma carta aos dementadores libertando o ex-prisioneiro Sirius Black. – ao que parece Percy não acreditava nas palavras de seu chefe, libertar assim aquele homem.

- Sirius, ache os garotos e leve-os de volta a segurança do castelo. – se virou para Fudge. – Se quiser tenho 20 minutos do meu tempo.  
Sirius caminhava com Sabinna e Harry em direção ao 9º andar do Ministério.

- Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos: Eu e vocês dois. Nos encontramos na sala do véu, ok?

Para sua completa sorte e surpresa a primeira pessoa que Sirius encontrou fui eu, que já havia me recuperado do feitiço.

- Kammy! Você está bem?

- Isso não é de sua conta Black.

Sirius me abraçou como se tivesse medo de me perder.

- Achei que nunca mais a veria! Desculpe-me pelo mau entendido.

Espere aí. Sirius Black dando o braço a torcer? Isso realmente não é algo que se vê todo dia.

- Tudo bem. Agora vamos procurar os outros.

Sirius puxou e beijou-me.

- Agora sim vamos.

Só conseguimos encontrar Mione e Neville. Como Sirius havia combinado, fomos para a sala do véu, chegando lá avistamos Sabinna e Harry, juntamente com Rony e Luna. Nosso grupo estava junto de novo.

Sirius nos conduziu de volta a escola, sendo agora um homem livre, podendo dar mais atenção a sua filha e seu afilhado. Nossa relação ficou... Bem... nem eu mesma sei.

Hogmeade, 14 de fevereiro de 1995

Desde que não andasse pelas principais do povoado poderíamos passear livremente.

Malfoy estava ocupado demais com seus problemas particulares para se lembrar sequer que eu existo.

- Nem acredito que finalmente conseguimos sair junto.

- Nem eu. – esse era a primeira vez que saímos junto, não queria estragar essa felicidade justamente hoje, contudo mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que lhe contar tudo.

- Esqueça os problemas. – acrescentou ao ver a minha expressão.  
Caminhando mais um bom pedaço entramos na rua da Casa dos Gritos.

- Você sabe o quanto todos temem entrar lá? - óbvio que sabia. – Mas porque a pergunta?

- Você teria coragem de entrar lá? – perguntou me desafiando.

- Óbvio que tenho. Eu sou uma Grifinória.

- Então prove!

- Mas você vem junto. – disse arrastando-o.

- Tem medo de entrar sozinha? – debochando.

- Lá nós teremos mais privacidade cabeça-oca.

- Tem outra entrada sabia? – queria me pegar desprevenida.

- Muitas poucas pessoas sabem como passar pelo Salgueiro Lutador e menos pessoas ainda tem coragem de entrar. – disse empurrando a porta, na mais profunda escuridão que estava lá dentro.

Conduzi-o pela casa, levando ao segundo andar, onde havia o quarto.

- Tenho ou não coragem?

- Era só um meio de te trazer pra cá. – disse puxando e beijando-me ardentemente. Ficamos abraçados o maior tempão.

- Eu... te amo. – olhei-o nos olhos.

- Eu também. – diminuiu a distância de nossas bocas. Arrastando-me em direção a cama e me depositando dela. - Fica aqui comigo, pelo menos essa noite?

Não tive como resistir a aqueles olhos suplicantes.

Foi o começo de minha paixão, pois meu coração já pertencia a outro, era aquele maroto impulsivo que eu realmente amava.

Sala Precisa, 5 de setembro de 1995

Eu realmente não o amava, mais gostava muito de Heero. Continuamos a sair depois daquele passeio. Meu coração estava muito balançado. Meu suplicio agora era maior, pois meu grande amor agora também era meu professor.

Mas havia nos reacostumar com nossa volta, quando recebi um bilhete de Heero.

Kammy, 

Encontre-me na sala precisa, as 8:00 h.

Beijos 

Recebi o bilhete logo no café da manha. O que me manteve viva na aula de Poções que teria de ter, mais antes começava meu suplicio duas aulas de DCAT, com ele, depois duas de Feitiços com o profº Lupin, de tarde teria duas aulas de Transfiguração com a profª Minerva e as duas ultimas com meu odiado profº, mas em compensação veria meu quase namorado.

Estava prontamente às oito horas na sala precisa como ele havia me pedido.

- Oi, amor. – disse beijando, me sentando logo em seguida ao seu lado.

- Você sabe por que eu te chamei aqui?

- Sinceramente não faço a menor idéia.

Tirou do bolso uma caixinha em forma de coração e me entregou.

- Abra! – fiz o que me foi mandado e encontrei um anel de ouro branco, com uma pedrinha de rubi em forma de coração. – Quer namorar comigo?

Por essa eu realmente não esperava, já estava mais do que na hora de eu lhe contar a verdade, mas não tinha coragem suficiente para assumir meus erros, acabei me deixando levar pela emoção do momento.

- Aceito, aceito, aceito. – praticamente me joguei em seus braços.  
Nos beijamos curtindo cada momento que podíamos, um ao lado do outro.

Aula de Poções, 15 de outubro de 1996

Havíamos chegado muito mais cedo do que o previsto.

- Que tédio! – exclamou Rony.

- Topa jogar xadrez?

- Onde vamos arrumar um jogo de xadrez, anta?

- Eu trouxe o meu Sabby.

Tirei-o da mochila.

- Branco ou preto? – dirigi-me a Rony.

- Branca.

- Mobilijetus. – equilibrei o tabuleiro no ar. Coloquei minhas peças no lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que Rony também colocava a sua.

- Peão na D 8.

- Cavalo na H 3.

- Bispo na F 5.

- Peão na G 4.

- Bispo na E 6.

- Peão na F 3.

- Peão na A 6.

- Peão na E 4.

- Peão na A 5.

- Peão na D 5. Comi seu peão!

- Bispo na D 5 e eu o seu. – completou Rony sorrindo.

Olhei-o com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ajudando seu amigo a ganhar algo dinheiro com esse jogo idiota? Não sabia que se prestava a esse papel ridículo Engels.

- Mobilijetus. – todas as peças voaram imediatamente para minha mochila.

- Você é uma sangue-ruim, otária, pé rapada, imbecil...

- Accio! – a tabuleiro voou para minha mão imediatamente. – Fale mais alguma coisa a meu respeito e eu juro que jogo isso na sua cabeça.

- Duvido sangue-ruim.

Minha paciência já estava no limite faz tempo, e desta vez Malfoy estava extrapolando os limites, se é que ele tinha algum.

- Não fale assim do Rony e da Kammy.

- Dinheiro é essencial Black, mas você deveria ter escolhido seus amigos melhor, álias seu pai também era outro que não valia nada.

- Não fale...

Perdi a paciência de uma vez. Com passos decididos logo alcancei Malfoy e espatifei completamente meu tabuleiro em sua cabeça, no que começou a escorrer um filete de sangue atrás do outro por sua nuca.

Todos olharam impressionados para mim, os sonserinos não se atreveram a me desafiar.

- Peça desculpa ao senhor Malfoy agora mesmo. – sibilou Snape, no que Draco deu um sorrisinho de vitória.

O sangue ainda palpitava em minhas veias.

- Não vou pedir desculpas a ele, prefiro enfrentar um basilisco a passar por esta humilhação.

- Detenção Engels. Arrumar o estoque de Porções sexta, as 8 e não ouse discordar.

- Não posso. – uma veia palpitava na tempora gordurosa de Snape. - Tenho que cumpri uma detenção com a profª Minerva na sexta.

- Hoje?

- Tenho detenção com o profº Lupin. É mais fácil perguntar qual dia eu não tenho detenção. Só estou livre sexta da semana que vem. – Snape não acreditava em minhas palavras, que em menos de 4 dias de aula eu havia conseguido detenção para mais de uma semana. Na verdade com essa de agora são três semanas.

- Sexta, as 8 na minha sala.

- Ok, seboso. – sibilei a última palavra, mas acho que Snape ouviu, por que ficou mais mal-humorado que antes.

Narrador – Depois de todos esses flashback já esta na hora de voltarmos ao ponto onde terminamos, a descoberta da srta. Engels...


	3. Encontros na Sala Precisa 2ª parte

Nome do fanfic: Amor, Tempo e Destino: Três Coisas que Podem Mudar Uma Vida

Série: Harry Potter

Tipo: Romance

Situação: Imcompleta

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Amor, Tempo e Destino: Três Coisas que Podem Mudar Uma Vida**_

Capítulo 3: Encontro na Sala Precisa – 2ª parte

Flashback do capítulo1:

- Agora já sabe quem sou eu?

Não. Não poderia ser quem eu estava pensando. Meus ouvidos estão enganados, não pode ser, ou será que são meus olhos?

Ao olhar para meu admirador minhas suspeitas se confirmaram.

- Não pode ser. Pro... Professor?

Fim do Flashback...

- E por que não?

- Eu nunca imaginei que fosse o senhor.

- Sirius, por favor.

- Era o senhor o tempo todo, professor Black?

- Sirius. – insistiu ele

- Desculpe pro...

O moreno me agarrou e me beijou com tanta fome e paixão como se estivéssemos separados há séculos.

Eu senti meus pés deixarem o chão, percebendo que Sirius me pegou no colo.

- Aonde você vai me levar?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, um sorriso que mesmo no escuro eu percebi. Eu senti meu amado professor me depositar em algum lugar que eu diria que seria uma cama.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Finalmente perdeu a mania de me chamar de professor.

Somente sorri, antes de Sirius me beijar novamente, enlaçando seus braços junto ao meu corpo para me impedir de fugir. Como se eu quisesse! Ele me envolvia cada vez mais nesse clima. Daqui a pouco não ia conseguir resistir aos seus encantos. Com os lábios presos aos meus, ele desatou o nó de meu robe, revelando minha camisola preta, curta e ainda por cima transparente, senti-me um pouco envergonhada pela situação, mas quando se está com o cara mais lindo que você já viu na sua frente, você acaba se esquecendo até da situação, e foi isso que aconteceu no meu caso. Ele me beijava de forma lenta e sensual, conseguindo fazer-me esquecer de meu estado e querer mais beijos seus. Estava tão entregue e vulnerável que nem percebi que Sirius havia tirado a minha camisola, deixando-me praticamente nua na cama, sem me dar conta disso. Seus lábios desciam de forma avassaladora pelo meu pescoço, indo em direção aos meus seios.

Não podia negar que ele tinha experiência, sugava meu seio com tanta volúpia e paixão. Gemia aos seus toques, ele conseguia ser perfeito o tempo todo.

- Sirius, pára. – pedi em tom de súplica.

- Mas? Por que? – perguntou confuso. Consegui ficar por cima dele.

Antes que conseguisse recuperar o controle da situação, rocei de leve meus lábios nos seus.

- Kammy, o que...

- Shii traduzindo: calado, ou era pra ser Agora é minha vez.

Desabotoei os botões de sua camisa lentamente, beijando cada pedaço do seu corpo que aos poucos eu estava revelando. Sorri marotamente por instantes, antes de continuar. Olhei para o rostinho de meu cachorrinho por breves segundos e vi que ele estava aprovando.

Fui descendo a trilha de beijos por sua barriga, vendo que Black não resistiria por muito tempo.

- Kammy, pára. – sua respiração estava ofegante.

- Eu mal comecei. – falei ao mesmo tempo em que abria o zíper de sua calça, colocando a mão por dentro.

Sirius gemeu ao sentir minha mão sobre seu membro.  
Consegui me livrar da calça rapidamente, se voltando agora para a única peça de roupa que ainda restava. Voltei a me debruçar sobre seu corpo novamente, retomando a trilha de beijos do ponto onde eu havia parado. Estava perto de seu umbigo, quando resolvi tirar sua cueca, a última peça que faltava.

Meus lábios ainda estavam em sua barriga, porém minha mão já havia descido e no momento seu membro já estava duro. Estava torturando-o um pouco antes de continuar.

- Kammy... Continua... Descendo. – o moreno já havia se entregado por inteiro, fazendo-me sorrir marotamente.

Fui descendo a trilha e cheguei logo ao seu membro. Como já imaginava ele estava ereto. Comecei lambendo-o vagarosamente. Subi até a ponta excitando-o mais um pouco, antes de abocanhá-lo por inteiro fazendo movimento ritmados. Sirius certamente não esperava isso de mim. Ele estava gemendo de prazer, não imaginava que eu fosse tão eficiente.

Resolvi parar, pelo menos por enquanto. Virei-me para encará-lo.  
Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sirius fica novamente em cima de mim.

- Hora da vingança. – diz com seu habitual sorriso maroto.

Ele beijava lentamente meu pescoço, indo mais devagar em direção aos meus seios e os sugando novamente de forma lenta e sensual. Ele estava fazendo isso de propósito, exatamente a mesma coisa que eu fiz com ele.

Descia devagar, distribuindo beijos por todo o meu corpo, parando somente para tirar minha calcinha, antes de continuar. Ele sabia como torturar uma garota.  
Passava vagarosamente a língua em meu clitóris, me excitando ainda mais.

- Pára Sirius... – falei gemendo e com a respiração ofegante.

Sirius parou e voltou a me beijar, colando seu corpo no meu.

- Ich liebe dich

- Ai shiteru – devolvi beijando em seguida, mesmo sem saber o que ele havia dito naquela hora.

Sirius me penetrou devagar, com muito cuidado. Eu não esperava que ele fizesse aquilo. Minha expressão mudou na hora.

- Relaxa. Eu não vou te machucar. – ele me tranqüilizava simplesmente com o tom doce de sua voz, acariciando meus seios ao mesmo tempo.

Agora não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Comecei a entrar naquele clima, acariciando seu corpo. Ela me beijou novamente com fome e paixão. Seus movimentos de vai-e-vem estavam me enlouquecendo cada vez mais. Estava completamente entregue ao prazer. Com o tempo Sirius aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos, fazendo-me gemer ainda mais.

- Não pára... – gemi, com minha respiração ofegante.

- Eu não tinha intenção de parar mesmo. – disse com um sorriso maroto, aumentando mais a velocidade.

Já havia chegado ao clímax, não ia agüentar por muito tempo, vi que Sirius também não, pois minutos depois senti que seu membro jorrava algo liquido dentro de mim.

Lentamente nossas respirações foram se acalmando. Sirius saiu de dentro de mim e se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para seus braços.

- Ich liebe dich

- Ãn?

Ele somente sorriu, sem responder minha pergunta. Aquele sorriso maroto que eu tanto amo. Beijando-me mais uma vez e me aconchegando em seus braços. Dormi abraçada àquela criatura que eu tanto amava.

Acordei de manhã com uma claridade invadindo meus olhos. Sirius havia programado a sala de acordo com o tempo e pelo que pude perceber, o sol já estava alto, o que significava que estava tarde. Levantei-me da cama rapidamente e me recompus. Antes de sair da sala percebi que havia um bilhete em cima da pequena mesinha.

"Kammy, espero que tenha dormido bem, meu anjo. Tomei a liberdade de pegar o mapa emprestado do Harry, seria muito arriscado se alguém a visse. Estão todos no Salão Principal, não demore. Só mais uma coisa: te amo!".

Sorri ao ver suas palavras naquele papel. O mapa estava embaixo do bilhete. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Peguei minha varinha, que estava jogada no chão, cutuquei o mapa com a ponta dizendo "Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom", como já esperava o mapa se abriu para mim.

Como Sirius me preveniu, todos estavam no Salão Principal. Corri para a torre da Grifinória, troquei "meu traje de noite" pelo meu uniforme, joguei a mochila nos ombros, sem antes colocar o mapa dentro dela e desci correndo pra o Salão. Como já previra todos estavam lá, pensei que ia levar bronca, mas vi Dumbledore sorrindo para mim, me acomodei no único lugar que restara na mesa da Grifinória, que por acaso do destino era logo ao lado de Sirius, ao lado dele esta Rony e Hermione, de frente para Mione se encontrava Remo, que tinha Harry de um lado e Sabby de outro, os dois estavam de mãos dadas por debaixo da mesa., sorrindo.

- Srs. e Srtas. – começou Dumbledore sorrindo. – Como muitos de nossos alunos resolveram matar a primeira aula... – piscando para mim. Era História da Magia, ele não esperava realmente que eu aturasse a aula mais chata do mundo, justamente no dia do meu aniversário, esperava? – Entre o corpo decente, resolvemos fazer um pequeno jogo entre as quatro casas, que durara para a alegria geral, o dia todo.  
Hermione virou em minha direção.

- Você tem uma sorte ferrada, hein? Não vai precisar assistir aula do dia do seu aniversário.

- Fazer o que né? – sorri marotamente que fez Hermione emburrar. Senti uma mão em minha perna. Olhei para Sirius e o vi sorrindo, aquele sorriso que me faz derreter toda por dentro.

- Para melhor coordenar as disputas, três professores serão responsáveis por cada casa. Os professores Sirius e Remus, e a profª Minerva ficaram responsáveis pela casa da Grifinória, o profº Snape e as professoras Nathalye e Rose ficaram responsáveis pela Sonserina, Sprout, Sinistra e Binns, pela Lufa-Lufa e pra encerrar Vector, Hagrid e Madame Hooch pela Corvinal. Boa disputa a todos! Mas antes de começarmos, explicar algumas regras não faria mal.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – a maioria dos alunos exclamou.

- Você não vai nos dizer que sonserino é seu namorado? – dispara Parvati, ao ver o diamante brilhando em meu dedo. Senti que Sirius tirou sua mão de minha perna, pude perceber o ódio contido em seu olhar.

Amarrei a cara para Parvati, ficando mau-humorada de repente.

- Não. Minha vida particular não interessa a ninguém, muito menos a você!

Parvati percebeu que deu uma bola fora, por que não tocou mais no assunto. Passei a manhã toda mau-humorada apesar dos jogos, com Sirius me tratando friamente, somente na hora do almoço é que tive oportunidade de conversar com ele, em particular. Nesta hora ele estava em sua sala, entrei sorrateiramente e a tranquei por magia.

- Sirius... – chamei.

- Primeiro: não me chame de Sirius, eu sou seu professor e você me deve mais respeito. – sua voz revelava uma frieza excepcional. – Segundo: você não tem o direito de ferir meus sentimentos dessa maneira. Você é uma MENTIROSA!

- NÃO SOU NÃO! – berrei em resposta, minha voz levantou sem que eu percebesse. – Covarde até pode ser, porque não tive coragem de negar seu pedido, mesmo assim você não tem o direito de me julgar!

- Você me magoou muito!

- Você também só que de uma maneira bem pior. – falei isso sem pensar, só depois percebi que falei mais do que devia.

- Quando? – perguntou em tom de deboche.

- Esquece. – ainda era cedo demais para revelar toda a verdade.

- Isso quer dizer que nunca a magoei. Além de mentirosa, você também é uma covarde, egoísta, imatura, insensata, inconseqüente e sem vergonha. EU NUNCA TE AMEI ENGELS!

Ele jogou tudo isso na minha cara sem um pingo de remorso. As lágrimas brotaram de meus olhos, mas não ia permitir que elas caíssem. Ele não merecia. Somente saquei minha varinha e apontei para a porta.

- Bombarda! – tamanho o ódio que eu estava sentindo que a porta explodiu em centenas de milhares de pedaços, atrás dela estavam Remus, Sabinna, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Lilá e Parvati.

- O que aconteceu Kammy? – o ódio me cegou ao ponto, de nem percebi que havia empurrado Sabinna. Ela nunca havia me visto com tamanho ódio no olhar.

- O que você fez, Sirius? – pergunta Remus no tom de quem desconfia das coisas.

- Turminha, nos dá licença, por favor? – pediu Sirius, com um tom de remorso em sua voz.

- É melhor mesmo a gente ir procurá-la. Do jeito que ela está é capaz de fazer uma besteira.

- Tem razão Rony. É melhor mesmo a gente ir atrás dela. – foram os seis me procurar, deixando Sirius e Remus sozinhos conversando.

- O que você aprontou dessa vez?

- Eu fiz uma besteira grande.

- Bota grande nisso. – começa Remus em tom de repreensão. – Você tem noção do que você fez?

- Se foi pra me deixar mais arrependido do que eu já estou nem começa.

- O que você falou pra ela?

Sirius narrou todo o diálogo.

- Você disse tudo isso na cara dela? – Remus quase berrou. – Não é a toa que ela está quase cega de ódio. Se você não conseguir reverter à situação, é bem capaz de você perdê-la. – Remus saiu deixando a ameaça rondando sobre a cabeça de Sirius.

O ódio ainda palpitava em minhas veias, quando encontrei com Malfoy e seus capangas, só que desta vez ele estava acompanhado de uma aluna desconhecida por mim.

- A sangue-ruim está vindo aí. Seus amigos a abandonaram, Engels? – Draco começou a rir da minha cara, com seus amiguinhos o acompanhando, inclusive a garota.

Ele estava pedindo pra ser azarado.

- Brigou com o namorado sangue-ruim? – a garota era tão ou mais insuportável que ele, era mais uma que estava pedindo pra levar uma azaração na cara, de repente me lembrei de quem ela era filha.

- Briguei Lestrange. Estou puta da cara com metade do mundo, se fizer mais uma gracinha leva uma azaração no meio da cara.

- Você é uma fracassada Engels.

- Não fale assim dela Malfoy. – disse Hermione, que havia acabado de me encontrar, juntamente com todo o resto, menos o profº Lupin.

Não estava com humor, muito menos paciência pra aturar suas gracinhas.

- "Crucio" – apontei minha varinha para ele.

Malfoy berrava de dor no chão, todos olharam espantados para mim. A expressão de ódio não se estendia somente ao meu olhar agora.

- PÁRA! – berrou Mary-Kate.

- Não. – minha voz estava fria como gelo. Malfoy se contorcia cada vez mais. Quando achei que já era o suficiente, o feitiço parou instantaneamente, contudo minha varinha ainda estava apontada em sua direção. – Mais uma gracinha hoje e eu juro que lhe mando uma Avada Kedavra. – centelhas voaram de sua ponta. Malfoy entendeu o recado, hoje eu não estava pra brincadeira.

A tarde correu no mesmo ritmo de jogos e brincadeiras. Não tinha motivo para ficar participando, estava triste e magoada. Fui para o único lugar, onde sabia que ia ter total sossego e ninguém ia ter a menor idéia de onde eu poderia estar.

A tarde passou voando e logo chegou à noite.

- Onde a Kammy está? – pergunta Harry preocupado.

- Ela sumiu a tarde inteira. – responde Hermione.

- Vocês acham que ela fez alguma besteira?

- Além de azarar o Malfoy? Espero que não Lilá. – responde Rony.

- Tem alguma coisa que o meu pai tá escondendo que eu adoraria saber o que é.

- Afinal qual foi o motivo da briga entre o profº Black e a Kammy?

- Eu também adoraria saber Gina, mas nem meu pai nem o profº Lupin quiseram me contar.

- Me sinto culpada. Não tem algum meio de tentarmos encontrá-la?

- O mapa! – exclamou Harry de repente, correndo ao dormitório masculino e voltando com um pedaço de pergaminho aberto em suas mãos. – Não consigo encontrá-la.

Agora não era hora de ficar espantado com a quantidade de detalhes que o mapa traziam, era hora de começar a busca. Varreram o mapa de cima a baixo, de trás pra frente, de frente pra trás e nenhum sinal meu em todo o castelo. Nesse momento entra Sirius e Remus pelo retrato.

- Já tiveram alguma noticia dela? – pergunta solidário Remo, piscando para Sabinna.

- Não. – responde Harry. – É como se ela tivesse sumido no ar. – termina desanimado.

- Só tem uma solução lógica. – Sirius começa, com um desanimo na voz. – Ela não está dentro do castelo. – ele fica se remoendo em silêncio.

Pouco a pouco, o salão comunal vai se esvaziando, só restando Harry e Gina.

- Você está muito preocupado com ela não é Harry? – pergunta Gina fazendo cafuné no cabelo do moreno.

- Claro que estou, afinal ela é minha amiga. Você não viu como ela estava hoje de tarde.

- Ela gosta muito do Sirius, não é? – Gina ainda afagava os cabelos dele. – Afinal de contas o que ele falou que a deixou tão irritada?

- Não sei. Mas seja lá o que for, ela ficou muito magoada com ele.

Depois de um tempo, os dois foram se deitar, mas no dormitório feminino do 7º ano, nem todas estavam dormindo tranqüilamente.

- Não consigo parar de pensar se ela está bem? – Mione se senta em sua cama, com o cortinado aberto, olhando para a direção da cama de sua amiga.

- Você não é a única Mione. – responde uma voz a sua direita, que Mione reconhece como sendo de Sabinna.

- Não consigo imaginar que a Kammy não esteja aqui com a gente.

- E pensar que a culpa disso tudo é minha. – fala a voz de Parvati à frente de Hermione. – Se eu não tivesse perguntado sobre o namorado dela nada disso teria acontecido. – termina numa voz chorosa.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com a briga entre ela e o meu pai? – indaga Sabinna.

O silêncio paira pesadamente no quarto, cada uma refletindo em seu canto.

Mas não era somente as meninas que estavam mergulhadas em suas reflexões. Desde a briga da tarde, o moreno não conseguia tirar Kammy da cabeça. Estava de cabeça quente naquela hora, sabia muito bem que não deveria ter dito o que disse, só não esperava que a loirinha ficasse tão magoada.

"Seu burro e imbecil! Depois do que você disse, ainda esperava que ela não ficasse magoada? Você é um idiota mesmo!".

A história estava se repetindo, só que com pessoas diferentes.  
"Sirius Black, maroto até o último fio de seus cabelos estava finalmente apaixonado, por uma das amigas de Evans, que apesar de tudo, ninguém sabia de onde veio nem de onde era, mas tudo nela o encantava. Ela tinha longos cabelos pretos, sedosos, brilhantes, seus olhos eram estranhamente pretos, que mudava de acordo com os sentimentos da mesma. Ela também o amava, mas não aceitava o jeito maroto de ser dele, sempre aprontando, saindo com as garotas sem se importar com seus sentimentos, nem mesmo os dela, isso a magoava muito, mas o amor que sentia por ele era muito forte e superava tudo isso, até que um dia isso mudou, quando o moreno resolveu dar em cima de sua prima, Bellatriz Black. A morena o abandonou, sua paciência havia esgotado. O moreno conseguiu reconquistar o carinho e a confiança dela, mas nunca soube que seu rolo com sua prima havia tido conseqüências maiores do que imaginava". No começo eram briguinhas tolas, quase exatamente como a de hoje à tarde, mas quase a perdeu para sempre, será que também ia perder a loirinha? Não, era tudo o que ele menos queria no momento.

Estava tão deprimido e carente, mergulhado em sua dor, que nem percebeu que Dumbledore o observava. O diretor já imaginava onde a loirinha pudesse estar, só esperava que sua suposição estivesse errada.

"EU NUNCA TE AMEI ENGELS!".

O eco de suas palavras ficou gravado em sua mente.

"Eu não quero te perder como eu perdi a Dark. Eu te amo demais pra isso".

A imagem das duas não saia de sua cabeça, principalmente a de Kammy.

"Fui num dia como esse que a gente começou a namorar, há exatamente 19 anos atrás. Era uma noite estrelada de outono, nós havíamos preparado uma festa surpresa pra ela".


	4. Uma visita ao passado

Nome do fanfic: Amor, Tempo e Destino: Três Coisas que Podem Mudar Uma Vida

Série: Harry Potter

Tipo: Romance

Situação: Incompleta

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Amor, Tempo e Destino: Três Coisas que Podem Mudar Uma Vida**_

Capítulo 4: Uma Visita ao Passado

Estava andando pelo castelo de cabeça baixa. Apesar de ser meu aniversário ainda estava triste com ele, quando vi um rapaz conhecido por mim, com cabelos despenteados andando no corredor, ele estava pensativo.

- James... – eu o chamei.

Ele se virou em minha direção, aqueles olhos castanhos de repente ganharam um brilho inesperado.

- Achei que você não viria. –falou me abraçando em seguida.

- Por que você acha que eu não viria aqui te ver? – as lágrimas finalmente caíram, percorrendo todo meu rosto.

- O que aconteceu? Você está chorando?

- Eu briguei com o meu professor.

- Aquele que você amava?

- Aham.

- Não fica assim. – secou minhas lágrimas. – Vem! O pessoal está te esperando. – ele segurou a minha mão e caminhamos de mãos dadas até o salão comunal da Grifinória. – Feche os olhos. – eu o obedeci.

- Surpresa! – gritaram muitas vozes das quais eu não as reconheci.

Abri meus olhos e me deparei com um clima de festa, muitas comidas, bebidas...

Eles não sabiam se eu viria e ainda preparam uma festa surpresa para mim.

- Gostou Dark? – perguntou um moreno encantador estendendo um presente para mim.

- Sirius... – meus olhos brilharam de felicidade ao vê-lo, abri o presente e encontrei um lindo anel numa caixinha de veludo.

- Quer namorar comigo? – mais um pedido de namoro! Ninguém merece. De alguma forma ele conseguiu me prender contra a parede. – Te conheço há tanto tempo... – começou sussurrando em meu ouvido. – Que nem sei o que dizer, só sei que não posso viver sem você. – Depois disso ele me beijou de forma avassaladora. – Então, qual é a resposta?

- Aceito cachorrinho. – completei beijando-o.

- Ham... Ham... – Remus chamou nossa atenção, no que nos soltamos. – Parabéns Dark. – Remus me abraçou fazendo Sirius se roer de ciúmes.

- Obrigada Remus. – agradeci lhe dando um beijo no rosto, fazendo Sirius se roer mais um pouco.

Um grupo de meninas do sétimo ano se aproximou.

- Parabéns Dark. – Melissa foi a primeira a me cumprimentar. Logo as meninas estavam todas me abraçando e entregando seus presentes, inclusive Evans.

- Dark, posso falar com você? – perguntou a ruivinha.

- Claro Lily.

Fomos em direção ao dormitório feminino, pelo jeito ela queria conversar em particular comigo.

- Você tem noção do que está fazendo?

- Se foi pra me dar sermão que você me chamou aqui, então nem começa.

- Você pode magoar e muito os sentimentos dele.

- Você magoa e muito os sentimentos do James.

- E quem disse que o Potter tem sentimentos.

- Ele tem se você não tenha percebido.

- O assunto de eu ter te chamado aqui é o Black e não o Potter.

- Então fazemos uma aposta.

- Pode falar.

- Se você sair com o James, não brigar com ele e nem magoá-lo...

- Você acaba com um dos dois?

- Fechado. – eu estendi a mão no que Lily a apertou. – Você não vai escapar, por que tem passeio a Hogmeade no final de semana.

- Até lá você pode ter ido embora.

- Eu vim pra ficar. – disse com um sorriso maroto, que Sirius e James costumavam usar.

- Trato é trato, né? Agora não tem como voltar atrás.

Descemos as escadas juntas. Eu com meu melhor sorriso maroto e Lily meio emburrada por ter aceitado minha proposta. James e Sirius, ambos com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mão, vieram em nossa direção. Lily olhou para mim como se dissesse que ia desistir do trato, mas somente com um olhar eu a fiz agüentar a situação.

- Tudo bem ruivinha? – perguntou Potter com seu melhor sorriso maroto.

- Tudo Potter.

- Afinal o que a Dark falou pra você ficar tão calminha assim.

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Se não quisesse não estaria perguntando.

- Ela falou que eu te magoava demais

- Que bom que pelo menos ela você escuta. – sua voz revelava uma tristeza no que ele ia dar as costas, Lily segurou seu pulso.

- Espera. – os olhos do moreno demonstraram surpresa. – Me desculpa por ter te tratado tão mal?

- Só se você for a Hogmeade comigo. – perguntou com um brilho no olhar. – Eu só estava brincando.

- Eu aceito. Acho que está mais do que na hora de eu te dar uma chance.

- Que bom que você acha isso ruivinha. – o moreno deu um beijo em seu rosto. Não queria perder a chance que Lily lhe dera.

- O casal mais estourado de Hogwarts já se entendeu? – perguntou Black em tom de deboche.

- E o mais apimentado? – pergunta Lily, entrando na onda de ser marota.

- Como?

- Daí-me paciência Sirius. Santinho é a última coisa que você vai ser na vida.

Corei com esse comentário da Lily.

- Eu sou maroto, é diferente.

- E galinha também.

- Não precisava jogar isso na minha cara Lily.

- Desculpa Dark. Não foi por querer.

- Veja pelo lado bom. Você não esta brigando com o James.

- É. Já estava mais do que na hora. Boa noite Potter.

- James. – insistia para que ela o chamasse pelo primeiro nome. – Boa noite ruivinha. – deu um beijo em seu rosto, fazendo assim Lily retribuiu.

- Isso vai dar em casamento, hein Lily.

- Aí já é forçar a barra Remus.

- Ninguém achava que viveria para ver o dia em que vocês dois conversassem civilizadamente. Já é um bom começo. – comentou Pedro.

Lily bufou de raiva, fazendo todos rirem.

- É melhor a gente ir dormir. Amanhã tem aula.

Todos foram para seus dormitórios, menos eu e Sirius.

- Cachorrinho. – eu o abracei fortemente.

O maroto somente me beijou e começar a massagear meu seio, mesmo com a blusa por cima.

- Você gosta que eu faça isso né?

- Adoro. Ainda mas quando é você. – ele me excitava quando começa a fazer isso.

De repente ouvimos a porta de um dos dormitórios se abrir.

- Almofadinhas... Já tá tarde. Amanhã você vai ter tempo de sobra pra namorar. É bom você subir já ou eu vou te dar uma detenção. – Remus falava com o tom de voz alterado.

- Amanhã a gente continua, moreninha. – Sirius me beijou antes de subir as escadas.

Já não havia mais nada para fazer no salão comunal, então subi para os dormitórios, no que Lily, Melissa, Alice e Natasha me esperavam.

- Como foi os amassos, hein? – pergunta Natasha em tom malicioso.

- Você só sabe pensar nisso? – devolvi.

- Quando se trata de Sirius Black, sim.

- E você Lily? Finalmente se entregando aos encantos de Tiago Potter?

- Não é nada disso que você tá pensando Lice.

- Tá. Vou fingir que acredito. Se você não quer, têm muitas por ai que o querem.

- Faça bom proveito!

- Eu já tenho o Frank, não preciso de outro.

- Se você não fosse minha amiga Lily, eu dava uns pegas nele. – falou Melissa no tom que os marotos costumavam usar.

Lily olhou para ela com cara de incredulidade.

- Ele é bom em todos os sentidos possíveis e inimagináveis.

- Não vai me dizer...

- É. Eu já dei meus pegas no James, Lily. – sorri marotamente.

Todas me olharam espantadas.

- Pensei que você amasse o Sirius? – perguntou Melissa.

- Eu amo aquele cachorro! Mas cega eu também não sou. O James não é daqueles que passa despercebido.

- Não vai me dizer que você já ficou com o Remo também?

- Ainda não Nat, só depende do Sirius!

- Quando você quer, pega pesado hein! – Melissa saiu de defesa daquele cachorro.

- Ninguém mandou ele ser tão galinha!

Lily suspirou desanimada.

- Você realmente não tem jeito!

- Eu sei!

Fechei meu cortinado no que as meninas continuaram a conversar por mais um tempo. Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar. Nada melhor do que um pergaminho quando você quer por as idéias no lugar. Foi o que eu fiz. Abri o cortinado, peguei um pergaminho e uma pena e comecei a escrever sob a luar do luar.

Minha cabeça está cada vez mais confusa, não sei o que eu faço. Apesar de ter brigado com o Sirius não consigo tirar ele da cabeça, minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Eu gosto muito do Heero, mas não faço a mínima idéia de como vou contar toda a verdade a ele, que eu amo o Sirius, me envolvi com ele? Isso sem contar a Sabinna! Ela vai me matar quando descobrir que eu estou com o seu pai, ninguém vai me perdoar. Quando algo dá errado eu corro para cá, me sinto mais segura aqui do que em Hogwarts com meus amigos. Não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem o James, a Lily, o Sirius, o Remus... toda a galera daqui. Eu os amo, mais do que a mim mesma. Pensar que algum deles eu não vou ver nunca mais [lágrimas caem dos meus olhos sem que eu percebesse...

Abracei o pergaminho enquanto as lágrimas caiam livremente pelo meu rosto. Só agora percebi o quanto eles são importantes na minha vida. Realmente não viveria sem eles. Meu choro acabou acordando Lily, que ficou super preocupada comigo.

- O que houve Kammy?

Sim. Ela sabia de tudo, inclusive que usei um vira-tempo, que não era dessa época, que namorava um sonserino, que amava meu professor, que esse professor era Sirius Black, que namorava esse mesmo Black que anos no futuro viria a ser meu professor... Ela sabia tudo sobre minha vida, melhor que Mione, Gina e Sabinna juntas... Só não sabia o triste destino que a aguardava, a ela e ao James.

- Lily... – eu me joguei em seus braços, chorando cada vez mais.

Eu já havia contado a ela drama. Todas vezes que tentava falar o que me afligia, as lágrimas me impediam. Resolvi então lhe mostrar o pergaminho.

- O Si.. Siri.. Sirius vai ter uma filha?

Droga! Esqueci-me que não poderia revelar essa parte, mas agora já era tarde demais.

- Sim... Só que ele não pode saber de jeito nenhum. Se ele souber pode mudar o presente.

Lily não sabia o que fazer. Ela me abraçou fortemente.

- Quem são aqueles que você não pode mais ver? – ela me perguntou docemente sem se quer desconfiar da verdade.

- Não posso falar. – o meu coração se apertava cada vez mais.

- Só me diga o que aconteceu com eles?

- Um virou comensal, dois morreram pela Avada Kedavra e dois enlouqueceram pela maldição cruciatus. – mais lágrimas rolaram.

Lílian não esperava que fosse tão trágico assim. Aos poucos ela conseguiu me acalmar o suficiente para conseguir dormir aquela noite.

Acordei na manha seguinte um pouco mais disposta do que havia dormido. Aos poucos as garotas foram acordando e se aprontando para as aulas. Assim que saímos do dormitório vimos que os marotos nos esperavam no pé da escada.

- Bom dia meninas. – os quatros (inclusive aquele rato traidor do Rabicho) nos cumprimentaram com beijinhos.

Depois Sirius me deu aquele beijo desentupidor de pia, que fez com que todas as garotas do salão comunal me olhassem com inveja. Depois disso fomos todos tomar café. Por incrível que isso pareça, James e Lily ainda estavam conversando amigavelmente.

- Quer que eu te ajude Lily? – Potter não resistiu.

- Quero sim. – a ruivinha sorriu para ele, entregando seu material. O maroto não acreditava em sua sorte.

Foi nesse clima de descontração que nos encaminhamos para as aulas. Na ida passamos por um grupinho de sonserinos, quando vi algo que fez meu coração disparar. A Lestrange não poderia estar ali. Será que ela também voltou no tempo? Aqueles olhos me pareciam extremamente familiar. Olhei mais uma vez em sua direção e vi que a mesma havia sumido. Resolvi deixar essa história de lado. Já tinha coisa demais para a minha cabeça. Não tinha como ela me reconhecer, se é que a garota é mesmo a Lestrange.

- Tudo bem Dark? – perguntou Lupin vendo minha expressão de susto.

- Não foi nada. – sorri para o loirinho, fazendo Sirius emburrar.

- Não conhecia seu lado ciumento Almofadinhas. – Potter debochava do moreno.

- Vai rindo vai! Você ainda vai ter o troco, principalmente quando começar a namorar a Evans.

- Isso é, se algum dia a Lily aceitar namorar o Tiago. – comentou Melissa.

O moreno emburrou com o comentário de Goshawk, fazendo Black recuperar o bom-humor. A esta altura já havíamos chegado ao salão principal.

- É. Você vai ter uma longa jornada pela frente, veadinho. – no que todo mundo riu.

- É CERVO PORRA!

- Você sabe que o Almofadinhas não tem jeito Pontas!

- Dá pra me explicar esse monte de apelido? – pediu Lily.

- Não ruivinha. Só quando você aceitar ser minha namorada e entrar para o clube. – Lily lançou-lhe um de seus olhares faiscantes no que James resolveu parar por ai. – Isso é assunto confidencial Evans.

- Por que todo mundo sabe e eu não?

- Isso é assunto maroto, só nós sabemos. – estendeu a mão em direção a Sirius, Remus e Pedro.

- Eu sou o que, hein? – me fiz de emburrada.

- Pensei que você fosse UMA marota. – o moreno piscou pra mim.

- Eu sei que sou. – devolvi, sorrindo.

Tomamos nosso café tranqüilamente, indo para as aulas que teríamos durante a manhã. Dois tempos de Runas Antigas com o pessoal da Corvinal e Aritmancia no período da manhã. Nossas últimas aulas do dia seriam Poções com o pessoal da Sonserina.

- Boa tarde classe! – começou Slughorn.

Novamente avistei a garota. Vista assim de perto se parecia mais com a Lestrange do que imaginava. Precisava me concentrar na matéria, afinal Poções nunca foi o meu forte. Pela primeira vez na vida conseguiu tirar um E, mesmo com os constantes bilhetinhos que trocava com James e Sirius. Quase cai da cadeira quando recebi a nota, sem dúvida era minha melhor nota nessa maldita matéria desde que cheguei ao colégio, e vejao que isso já faz sete anos. Lily foi a melhor do grupo tirou O, pra variar, conseguindo ainda uns pontos extras para Grifinória.

- Como você consegue? – perguntou Potter intrigado.

- O quê? – a ruivinha estava radiante.

- Tirar um O em Poções?

- Por que eu não fique passando bilhetinho na aula! – falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, rindo da cara que o maroto fez.

Aquela semana passou rapidamente, os amigos se divertindo cada vez mais. Logo sábado chegou, para alegria geral. Era o tão esperado passeio a Hogsmeade.

Lílian cumpriu sua palavra. Ela e Potter estavam andando por Hogsmeade, conversando civilizadamente como dois amigos.

- Até que você é legal, Potter. – disse a ruiva sorrindo depois de algumas horas ao lado dele.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que você finalmente aceitou sair comigo. E meu nome é James, caso não saiba.

- Não temos intimidade suficiente para começarmos a nos chamar pelos nomes. Todo mundo falava que você era legal e que minha implicância era somente birra, então decidir aceitar seu pedido pra você finalmente parar de me encher o saco. – a expressão do menino ia se tornando triste aos poucos, mas a ruiva ainda não tinha terminado. – Contudo, hoje você me mostrou um lado seu que eu não conhecia. Se você não ficar insistindo tanto pra sair mais vezes comigo, nem ficar me agarrando a força, acho que podemos ser amigos. O que me diz?

Ele olhou para a garota incrédulo. Amigo é mais do que ele imaginava para um começo.

- Aceito ruivinha. – a menina o olhou séria. – Antes que você me peça não vou conseguir deixar de chamá-la de ruivinha.

Evans ia reclamar quando se lembrou das palavras de Dark, já estava mais do que na hora de deixar de implicar com ele por qualquer coisa.

- Ok! Acho que já está na hora de deixar de ser tão chata.

- Vamos continuar nosso passeio? – perguntou o moreno com um sorriso encantador, estendendo sua mão para ela.

A ruivinha hesitou por alguns instantes antes de aceitar a mão do moreno. Passaram o resto da tarde conversando como dois bons amigos. Voltando ao castelo pela noite, ainda de mãos dadas.

Foram para o jantar conversando.

- Finalmente se rendeu aos encantos dele? – perguntei assim que a avistei, sabendo que ela ia se estressar, mas para minha surpresa isso não aconteceu.

- Totalmente, acho que ainda não. Você tinha razão Dark, a companhia dele é excelente. – a ruiva estava sorrindo, como há muito tempo não fazia.

Mesmo não querendo eu precisava voltar. Despedir-me de todos foi um sacrifício, ainda mais me despedir de Sirius.

- Você precisa mesmo voltar, Dark?

Mais uma vez a resposta é sim. Eu já havia contado que não era daquela época. Nós quase terminamos quando contei, mas no final ele aceitou pacificamente.

- Sim. – meus olhos se encheram de água. A realidade que me esperava era dura demais, mesmo assim eu precisava encará-la.

Depois de me despedir de todos, sai andando em direção a Sala Precisa. Chegando a porta, tirei a minúscula corrente que sempre estava em volta do meu pescoço. Uma minúscula ampulheta estava em sua ponta.

- Retroceder anum! – murmurei apontando minha varinha para a ampulheta.

Segurei-a pela ponta e comecei a girá-la. Uma, dois, três... dezesseis, dezessete, dezoito, dezenove... O tempo foi avançando, dezenove anos, para ser mais exato. Parei em 1996. Guardei a corrente dentro de minhas vestes, dando um toque da varinha em minha cabeça, meus cabelos e olhos voltaram à cor normal, o que foi uma sorte, pois no instante seguinte, Snape vinha em minha direção.

- Finalmente decidiu voltar Srta Engels! – disse no seu tom frio de sempre.

- Se não tivesse voltado acho que não estaria aqui agora.

- Continua com sua arrogância de antes. Acho que 10 a menos... – eu fervia de raiva por dentro, porém precisava me controlar.

- Acho que isso não está nas suas mãos Seboso! – meu coração acelerou rapidamente como se quisesse saltar do peito. Eu reconhecia aquela voz. Black vinha em nossa direção.

- E isso cabe a você? – seus olhos frios estavam cravados em Sirius.

- Claro que não, mas cabe a McGonagall.

- Entendo. E você ficou incumbido de acompanhá-la?

- Obviamente, antes que você pudesse descontar alguns pontos a menos da Ka... srta Engels.

- E você cumpriu como se fosse um cachorrinho.

- Melhor ser cachorrinho do que ser ensebado. – alfinetou com um sorriso maroto, fazendo os lábios de Snape crisparam-se. – Venha comigo srta Engels. -  
Entre um cachorro e um morcego, ficava com o cachorro. Segui Black em silêncio, mas estranhamente ele não me levou a sala de McGonagall.

- Profº Black, onde está me levando?

- Que bom que tenha perguntado. – se virou em minha direção com um sorriso maroto. – Quero falar com você a sós antes de McGonagall vê-la.

- Isso eu percebi. – mirei-o desconfiada.

- Acho que lhe devo desculpas. Você não merecia ouvir tudo o que eu falei.

- Que bom que reconhece. – disse rudemente.

- Kammy... – ele me abraçou. Tentei repeli-lo, mas sem sucesso. A distância que agora nos separava era de milímetros. Ouvi passos se aproximando, porém naquele momento nada importava, exceto eu e Sirius. Ele se aproximou para me beijar, porém abaixei minha cabeça impedindo o contato. Ele segurou meu queixo de leve, fazendo-me encará-lo. Perdi-me em seus olhos, que mais pareciam o oceano. Ele roçou de leve seus lábios no meu. Uma parte de mim aceitava suas desculpas e o queria de volta, mas a outra dizia pra eu dar um belo tapa em sua cara. No meio da minha batalha interna, senti um par de olhos cravados em mim.

Afastei-me de Black e encontrei meu namorado nos observando.

- He..Heer... Heero!


	5. Revelações

Ele me olhava com um olhar frio e assassino. Sirius entendeu rápido a situação, o que foi uma sorte.

- Estou esperando no final do corredor, srta Engels. Não se esqueça que McGonagall quer vê-la. - afastou-se.

- Heero...

- Yue, pra você!

- Ok, Yue. Podemos conversar amanhã?

- Claro. – com um tom de deboche. – "Seu querido" professor está te esperando.

- Não. É McGonagall que quer me ver.

- Vou fingir que acredito. Amanhã conversaremos, então. Mas preparasse... – deixou a ameaça no ar.

Sinceramente, não me importava com Yue. Segui pelo longo corredor e logo encontrei Black.

- É ele que é seu namorado, não é? – perguntou-me enquanto andávamos.

- Sinceramente? Não sei. Se ele não acabar, acabo eu!

- Você o ama?

- Não. Amar só amo...

- Ama?

- Você. – sussurrei sorrindo levemente em seguida. – E você? Já amou alguém? – minha voz voltou ao normal.

- Só duas pessoas. Você e a Dark.

- Quem é Dark? – fingi-me de interessada. Óbvio que saiba que era ela.

- Uma namorada antiga. – ele se fechou.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

Morrer ela não tinha morrido ou não estava aqui, afinal, eu sou ela.

- Chegamos. – era óbvio que não queria tocar no assunto.

Minhas pernas começaram a tremer, sabendo o que me esperava. Sirius me abraçou forte, querendo me passar segurança. Meu coração batia mais rápido. Não sei se era por estar nos braços de quem amava ou se era por causa de minha conversa com Minerva.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – ele beijou minha testa.

- Você realmente nunca me amou, como disse?

- Eu te amei e ainda te amo. – ele sorriu de leve. – Conversaremos sobre isso depois.

Entrei com o coração mais leve.

Minerva estava de cabeça baixa. Quando entrei, ela levantou o olhar. Aquele olhar severo que só ela sabia, que tinha o poder de controlar seus alunos.

- Srta. Engels. – engoli em seco, sabendo o que me esperava. – Por onde andava?

- Por Hogsmeade. – falei o primeiro lugar que me veio a cabeça.

- Hogsmeade? Acha realmente que não revistamos cada centímetro quadrado de Hogwarts e Hogsmeade? – engoli em seco, tentando achar um meio de sair dessa encrenca. – Por onde andava? – repetiu a pergunta.

Mesmo que dissesse a verdade, ela jamais acreditaria. Que usei um vira-tempo e estava passeando por Hogwarts de 1977? Será que ela acreditaria? Com certeza, não.

- Só porque vocês não me acharam não quer dizer que não estava lá. E como podem saber se fiquei num único lugar todos esses dias? – acho que consegui desarmar a defesa de McGonagall.

Seja como for, ela decidiu acreditar em minha história, ou fingir que acreditava nela.

- Sabe a gravidade da situação em que se meteu?

- Claro que sei. – tentei esvaziar minha mente ao máximo, para (pelo menos) tentar impedir que Minerva descobrisse a verdade através da legilimência.

- Serei obrigada à expulsa-la se transgredir os limites da escola mais uma vez. E a srta está de detenção.

Esperei que ela terminasse de fechar o meu caixão, mas isso não aconteceu.

- A grifinória não vai perder pontos?

- Quer que perca?

- Não. – apressei-me em dizer.

- Então srta Engels, é melhor cuidar com suas atitudes, de agora em diante.

Suspirei aliviada. Sai encontrando Black a minha espera.

- Como foi?

- Bem... – sorri.

Nossos dedos estavam quase se entrelaçando quando ele parou de repente. Remus havia encostado Sabinna numa parede e a beijava ardentemente.

- SABINNA LESTRANGE BLACK! – bradou Sirius.

Com o susto, eles se soltaram.

- Pai!?

- Sirius!?

- Você tem idade para ser pai dela! – pulou em cima de Lupin.

Tive vontade de lhe dizer poucas e boas. Vi Sabby correr, provavelmente a procura de Dumbledore.

- Expelliarmus! – as varinhas voaram para minha mão. – Expelliarmus! – tornei a executá-lo, afastando Black do amigo. – Petrificus Totalus! – imobilizei-o.

- Kammy?! Você voltou?

- Não. É o meu fantasma. – eu o fiz rir.

- Obrigado. Só que agora o Sirius vai ficar bravo com você.

- Com ele, eu me entendo.

Remus se afastou. Dei um toque com a minha varinha, fazendo o moreno voltar ao normal.

- Se você fizer isso mais uma vez, eu juro...

- Jura o quê? Se a Sabinna o ama, deixei-a ser feliz com ele. Ou vai querer a infelicidade de sua filha?

- Claro que não. Mas se a situação fosse inversa, ela ia se meter.

- Você nunca deu ouvidos a ninguém, por que ia começar agora?

- Ás vezes você me lembra a Dark.

- Então espero que ela tenha sido boazinha. – ele riu com minha resposta.

- Ela era demais. Alguém como ela nunca vou encontrar. – ele mergulhou em seu passado, voltando à realidade logo em seguida. – Vamos? – ele pegou na minha mão, fazendo-me sorrir internamente.

Caminhamos de mãos dadas em direção ao salão comunal da grifinória. Ele acariciava meus dedos, ainda com nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Só nos soltamos quando estávamos em frente ao retrato.

- Pasteis de banana. – o retrato se abriu.

- Kammy?! – Hermione, Sabinna e Gina correram pra me abraçar.

- Calma! Tá tudo bem.

- Tudo bem? Você sumiu por uma semana! Como pode estar tudo bem? – explodiu Sabinna.

- Estando, oras!

- Afinal, por que você e o papai brigaram?

- Isso é assunto meu e da Kammy. – interrompeu Sirius. – Mas uma vez, desculpe-me?

- Só se você aceitar o romance da Sabby com o profº Lupin.

Minha amiga se abriu em sorrisos para mim.

- Tá, tá. – ele me puxou para seus braços, abraçando-me forte.

Dessa vez, foi Sabinna quem fechou o rosto.

Nossas bocas estavam tão perto. Foram atraídas como se fossem imãs. O contato entre nossos lábios tornou-se inevitável. Sua língua invadiu minha boca. O beijo era profundo e intenso. Ele me pressionava contra seu corpo, fazendo-me sentir sua excitação tão evidente naquele momento. Empurrei-o levemente, separando os corpos.

- Pai?! – a morena demonstrava irritação.

- Se você pode "namorar" o Remus, por que não posso beijar a Kammy?

- Porque ela é minha amiga, além disso, você ama a mamãe.

- Não, não amo a Bellatrix. – ele sussurrou tão baixo que se eu não estivesse do seu lado não teria ouvido sua próxima frase. – Eu amava a Dark, não a Bella.

Sabia que parte do impulso de beijar-me era para irritar a Sabby, porém não conseguia sentir raiva dele.

- Então por que se envolveu com ela?

- Coisas passadas. – era evidente que não queria tocar no assunto. – Já está tarde. Vocês terão aula amanhã. – ele estava quase rente ao retrato quando se virou. – Todos os professores aceitaram seus trabalhos, Kammy, inclusive o Ranhoso, mas só até amanhã.

- Obrigada por avisar. Boa noite, profº Black.

Eu precisava fingir, oras. Embora minha vontade fosse lhe beija-lhe os lábios.

- Você não está pensando em se envolver com meu pai, ou está? – interrogou Sabinna irritada.

- Claro que não! – respondi com um sorriso.

Eu não estava pensando. Eu já me envolvi, é diferente.

Subimos para o dormitório. As três me perguntando o motivo da briga, mas recusei-me a responder.

Assim que chegamos ao dormitório, Lilá e Parvati correram pra me abraçar, sendo que Patil já estava de saída, provavelmente para encontrar o Simas.

Peguei minha camisola e fui para o banho. Deixei a água escorrer livremente pelo meu corpo. Ao que parecia, consegui unir o James e a Lily. Só faltava terminar com o Yue. Aos poucos, meus pensamentos se voltaram para Black.

Fechei os olhos e fique imaginando como seria se ele estivesse comigo. Provavelmente, faria-me mulher mais uma vez.

Sai do banho depois de uma hora. Apressada constantemente por Sabinna, que não parava de bater na porta.

- Pronto, estressada! – falei assim que abri a porta.

- Não irrita! – Black entrou no banheiro irritada.

Somente Hermione se encontrava no dormitório.

- Tudo bem, Mione?

- Claro. – ele sorriu fracamente, escondendo a verdade.

- É claro que não. Fala a verdade.

- Você sabe que eu gosto do Rony, né? – somente afirmei com a cabeça. – Pois bem, acho que o Rony desistiu de mim. Ele tá estranho, diferente. Não me trata como antes. – acrescentou como se respondesse a pergunta que eu pretendia fazer.

- É que você nunca admitiu que gosta dele. Fica difícil ele investir.

- Você sabe como o Rony é. Ele é grosso, insensível...

Sorri ao ouvi-la falar assim. Já vi esse filme antes.

- O que foi? – ela estranhou meu sorriso.

- Falando assim, você parece a Lily.

- Quem?

- Uma amiga minha.

Dizer a verdade não ajudaria. Exigiria muitas explicações. Explicações que eu não estava a fim de dar.

Abracei-a fortemente. O que minha amiga mais precisava no momento era um ombro amigo e não sermões.

Quando Sabinna saiu do banheiro, ela estranhou ao nos ver assim.

Mione apertou ainda mais abraço.

Percebi que ela estava chorando. Comecei a fazer cafuné em sua cabeça para acalmá-la. Sabinna aproximou-se e nos abraçou sem dizer nada.

Amigas verdadeiras entendem-se sem a necessidade de palavras.

- Não fique assim. – ouvi Sabinna dizer.

- Eu amo vocês, sabia? – ouvi Mione dizer num fiapo de voz.

- E nos te amamos. – respondi, ainda a abraçando.

Depois de um tempo, Mione se acalmou e começamos a jogar conversa fora.

Segundos, minutos, horas e dias se passaram. Faltavam duas semanas para o Natal. Naquela noite, fui pegar meus pergaminhos de anotações e encontrei alguns a mais.

_Kammy..._

Reconheci a letra de James. Meu coração começou a bater descompassadamente.

_Como você não tem nos visitado muito, resolvemos deixar esta lembrança para você._

_Espero que ai esteja tudo bem. Que você não tenha encontrado dificuldades._

_Da próxima vez, não demore tanto._

_Te amo loirinha, nunca se esqueça._

_Se cuida!_

Meus olhos brilharam de felicidade. Seguida a este, encontrava se um bilhete de cada um dos meus amigos, inclusive Sirius.

_Amor..._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Não agüento mais as saudades. Volta pra mim?_

_Sei que nunca te disse, mas... Eu te amo!_

_Nunca me esqueça viu?_

_Beijos_

- Ele me ama. Ele me ama... – repeti isso algumas vezes.

A tentação de voltar ao passado era grande. Retirei o vira-tempo do pescoço. Fiquei olhando para ele um longo tempo. Coloquei-o de volta no pescoço e fiz o que não deveria. Usei-o.

Quando tudo parou de girar, percebi que ainda estava no dormitório feminino. Só que em 1977.

Ao meu lado estava Lily. Ela parecia um anjo dormindo. Levantei-me de sua cama e sai em direção ao salão comunal. De lá, encaminhei-me para o dormitório masculino, afim de encontrar Black.

Abri a porta o mais silenciosamente que consegui. Fui direto para a cama de Sirius. Abri o cortinado e tive a mais bela visão.

Ele estava sem camisa. Seu peitoral, trabalhado pelos longos anos de quadribol, estava a mostra. Deitei ao seu lado e acabei por acordá-lo.

- Sou eu. – sussurrei ao ver que ele iria gritar.

- Dark... – ao reconhecer a voz, ele me abraçou fortemente. – O que você faz aqui?

- Vim matar as saudades que o meu cachorrinho tava de mim.

- Então você leu o bilhete? – ele subiu em cima de mim, impedindo-me de fugir.

- Por que pergunta se sabe que sim.

- Queria ouvir da sua boca.

Ele não esperou eu responder. Beijou-me ardentemente sem se importar com as conseqüências. O ar a nossa volta foi ficando cada vez mais pesado, chegando ao ponto que não consegui mais me segurar e me entreguei de corpo e alma.

Acordei na manhã seguinte envolta nos lençóis.

- Bom dia, meu anjo.

Virei-me para o lado e o encontrei sorrindo.

- Bom dia bebê.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: Você vai ter que ir?

- Antes eu tomo café com você.

Ele abriu seu mais lindo sorriso e me beijou apaixonadamente. Pegou minhas roupas e começou a me recompôs. Fiz o mesmo com ele, só que o provocando. Quase fiz com que ele me possuísse novamente.

Nossos amigos já se encontravam no salão principal. Sendo assim, seguimos para lá.

Todos ficaram espantados ao me encontrar tão cedo.

- Dark... Quando você apareceu?

- Ontem à noite.

Todos olharam para Sirius. Virei-me para ele e sorri cúmplice. Ele devolveu o sorriso e me deu um selinho.

Assim que acabou o café, voltei, correndo para o presente. Teria aula com o Seboso e infelizmente não poderia perder.

Cheguei à sala no último minuto.

- Trabalhos... – sussurrou Snape, em seu tom letal.

Esperava claramente que eu não tivesse feito os trabalhos atrasados.

Percebi os olhares espantados de meus amigos em cima de mim. Obviamente eles estavam se perguntando como eu conseguirá numa única noite, fazer todos os trabalhos pendentes, sendo que Poções era minha pior matéria.

"Tenho que agradecer a Lily" – pensei mentalmente. Quer apostar como eles vão me bombardear de perguntas.

Não deu outra. Assim que Snape deus as costas, um bilhete veio parar em minha mesa.

"_Como você conseguiu?"_ – era a letra de Sabinna.

"_Tenho meus métodos." _- escrevi no pergaminho e o repassei.

"_Que métodos?"_ – dessa vez era Mione.

"_Agora não importa. O que importa é que consegui fazer."_

Da próxima vez que o bilhete voltou, a letra era de Lilá.

"_Responde vai. Ai você pode nos ajudar quando estivermos em apuros."_

Sorri com a resposta. Infelizmente não poderia ajudá-la. Antes que pudesse responder, a voz de Snape soou próxima.

- Hoje aprenderemos a preparar o Vitaserum. Conhecida como poção da Verdade. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, mas não perdemos uma palavra. Todas as suas aulas eram assim desde o primeiro ano. – Podem começar.

Retirei da mochila a balança e os ingredientes e comecei a preparar a poção. No final da aula, Snape aproximou-se de meu caldeirão.

- Ora, ora, ora... – começou Snape, a fim de me criticar, porém ele não encontrou o que reclamar, pois minha poção estava no ponto em que deveria ficar.

Ele se afastou irritado, descontando em cima de Neville mais uma vez.

Assim que saímos da sala, eles me bombardearam de perguntas.

- Pode se explicar! – estourou Sabinna.

- Não posso!

Não podia contar a verdade, todos iriam me condenar.

- Nós somos suas amigas! – Mione também queria explicações.

- Ok, ok... Minha amiga Lily.

- Lily Potter? – Harry olhou intrigado para mim.

- "Ferrou!" Não, Evans. "Merlim, me ajude! Não faça o Sirius ou o Remus aparecerem!" – estava quase implorando.

- Olá, galerinha. – Remus apareceu.

Enquanto todos o cumprimentavam, eu escapei.

- Ora, ora... – uma voz soou próxima de mim. – Se não é a Engels!

- O que quer, Yue? – perguntei ao reconhecer a voz.

- Vou ser curto e direto. Se acabar comigo, eu conto pro colégio inteiro que você está com o Black!

- Isso é chantagem!

- Pode escolher. – ele sorriu cínico e afastou em seguida.

Encostei na parede e deixe-me escorregar para o chão. Abracei meus joelhos. Tudo estava no escuro ao meu redor. Não via como poderia sair dessa situação, até que ouvi vozes próximas a mim.

- Rony... – era a voz de Lilá.

- Por que queria me encontrar?

Ele e sua incrível sensibilidade.

- Porque não decide quem você quer? Eu ou a Hermione?

- Não posso escolher entre vocês duas. – ele acariciou o rosto da menina.

- Não posso viver assim. – ela não fez nada pra impedir o contato. – Sinto como se estivesse traindo a Granger.

- Mas você não tá. – ele a abraçou.

A luz do sol iluminou o casal, de modo que Kammy podia observar cada movimento do casal.

O ruivo puxou e a beijou.

Coloquei a mão na boca para impedir que denunciasse minha posição. A Mione sofrendo e ele a traindo com Lilá! Eu não podia deixar a situação desse jeito, precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Assim que se afastaram, levantei-me tentando recuperar o controle de meu corpo.

- Por que fugiu? Por onde... – novamente Sabby me enchia de perguntas.

- Eu não to bem, ok?

Ao ver a expressão no meu rosto, ela parou como interrogatório.

- O que foi?

- Agora não! – abri a porta e entrei na sala de Feitiços.

Assim que vi Black, sorrindo para a gente, senti uma vertigem. A tontura começou a tomar conta e me apoiei em Mione.

- O que foi? – ela me olhava preocupada.

- Eu tô tonta.

- Vocês vão ficar ai paradas esperando um convite especial. – ao ouvi-lo falar assim, sério e sarcástico ao mesmo tempo, como eu nunca tinha visto.

A tontura aumentou e perdi a consciência.

Meus amigos me rodearam. Sirius observava a cena estático, sem saber o que fazer.

Antes que alguém se opusesse, Harry me levou para a enfermaria.

- Pode voltar para as aulas, sr Potter.

Sem escolha, Harry me deixou lá e voltou para as aulas.

Acordei no meio da tarde e encontrei a enfermaria vazia.

- Que bom que acordou. – ela sorriu.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou.

- Isso eu sei. Quero saber o motivo de eu ter desmaiado.

- Bem... – ela estava sem jeito de continuar. – Você está grávida!


	6. Surpresas

Senti meu mundo desabar. Eu não podia estar grávida do Sirius, simplesmente não podia. Ele era o pai da Sabby. Meus amigos nunca iriam me perdoar.

- Eu sei que é difícil...

- Não conte nada pros meus amigos.

- Mas você precisa de apoio.

- Garanto que não vou ter apoio se eles souberem. – eu estava triste. – De quantas semanas estou?

- Seis. – ela deu um meio-sorriso, deixando-me sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Resolvi fazer as contas. Então foi no dia do meu aniversário. Não imaginava que uma coisa dessas poderia acontecer. Com tantos problemas pra resolver, ainda arrumei um complicado demais pra se lidar.

Como estava perdida em pensamentos, não percebi a aproximação de Sirius.

- Como você está? – sua voz demonstrava certa preocupação, mas não era a doce e serena voz que eu estava acostumada ao ouvi-lo falar.

Virei-me devagar em direção a voz.

- Por que está me tratando assim?

- Se você ama seu namorado sonserino eu não tenho culpa.

Uma pequena escorreu pelo meu rosto.

Ao ver o meu estado, ele deixou a máscara de frieza cair.

- Você está bem? – era o tom em que eu estava acostumada a ouvir, mas naquela hora, não queria ele ao meu lado.

- Me deixe sozinha.

Ele estava esperando todas as respostas, menos essa.

- Vou ter que te expulsar ou você vai por livre e espontânea vontade?

- Se você não me quer aqui, quer dizer que você não está bem e que não quer que eu saiba o motivo.

- O motivo é você. Por isso não quero você aqui. – não era inteiramente mentira.

Virei o rosto não querendo encará-lo. Estava chorando e não queria que ele visse. Black me conhecia como ninguém, com exceção do James e da Lily talvez, melhor que meus amigos. Ele não podia desconfiar da verdade.

- Por que não quer me encarar? – ele virou meu rosto em sua direção. – O que você está escondendo tanto?

Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Nossos rostos estavam próximos, próximos demais. Fui salva pela entrada de meus amigos na enfermaria.

- Kammy?

O susto fez com que nos separássemos. Percebi que Sabinna me olhava com ódio.

- O que você... – era Harry que falava.

- Eu estou bem e não me pergunte mais nada.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conto do ambiente, que foi quebrado por Madame Pomfrey.

- Você está liberada. – ela sorriu em minha direção.

Levantei-me da cama rapidamente e senti minha cabeça dando voltas. Caminhei pela porta e quase esbarrei na pessoa que entrava.

- Você ainda não está boa. – percebi que era a voz de Luna.

- Eu estou ótima.

Quem dera isso fosse verdade.

- Se continuar assim, você vai acabar perdendo muito mais do que imagina.

Todos olhavam para ela sem entender nada, como se ela estivesse falando coisa com coisa.

- E um dia você vai perceber como isso é verdade. – ela abriu espaço para mim. – Quando precisar de ajuda, eu estarei aqui. – ela me disse num tom baixo, somente para eu ouvir.

Sussurrei um obrigado e sai da enfermaria. Graças a Merlim minha tontura passou e seguimos todos para o castelo.

A noite começava a cair. Assim que cheguei ao dormitório feminino, viu que Mione me encarava preocupada. Sabinna passou reto, sem me dirigir uma palavra e se trancou no banheiro.

- O que você tem?

- Eu não me alimentei direito, só isso. – sorri de leve, apesar de não ter a menor vontade de sorrir.

- Você não deveria deixar tão claro seus sentimentos. A Sabinna finalmente percebeu o que todos já sabiam, que você ama o Sirius.

- E deveria esconder meus sentimentos? – estava cheia de ter que esconder nossa relação. – Por que não posso amá-lo? Tenho que deixar todas as pessoas que eu amo por conveniência? – as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Mione não sabia o que fazer, ela nunca tinha me visto nesse estado.

- O Rony está te traindo com a Lilá.

Nunca pretendi contar dessa maneira.

- Ele não faria isso e você sabe disso.

- Eu vi com meus próprios olhos. Eu não inventaria uma mentira só pra te magoar.

- É claro que não. – Lilá se meteu na conversa. – Eu nunca trairia sua confiança, Mione, seria incapaz disso.

- É claro que não. – disse Sabinna da porta do banheiro. – Conhecemos o caráter da Lilá e do Rony, já o seu.

Aquilo fora a gota d'agua.

- Acabou nossa amizade, Black. – estava respirando com dificuldade, devido à raiva que sentia. – E a nossa também, Granger. – percebi que seus olhos estavam brilhando de lágrimas, em nenhum momento dos nossos sete anos juntas eu havia chamado-a de Granger. – Por que se fossem minhas amigas de verdade acreditariam em mim. E uma pena que meus únicos amigos verdadeiros eu não posso ver mais. – as lágrimas escorriam lentamente pelo meu rosto.

- E quem são seus amigos verdadeiros?

- Isso não é da sua conta, Patil.

Fechei o cortinado e lancei todos os feitiços de proteção ao meu redor, não queria ninguém por perto.

Peguei um pergaminho e comecei a desabafar.

É estranho como nossa vida pode mudar de uma hora pra outra. Como o destino pode ser traiçoeiro. Tudo estava perfeito. Iria acabar com o Yue, voltar com o Sirius e cumprir a promessa que fiz a Lily e de repente meu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo. Descubro que Rony está traindo a Mione e ela decide acreditar nele do que em mim. A Sabby não quer me ver ao lado do Black e ele pensa que eu amo o Yue. Como tenho vontade de virar uma assassina e acabar de vez com ele.

Pense, pense no seu filho. Ele não pode nascer numa prisão. Eu estou sozinha e não tenho ninguém pra me ajudar, ninguém, como tinha vontade de voltar no tempo...

Uma luz acendeu em minha cabeça. Eu fui uma idiota, uma completa idiota. Eu ainda tenho os meus amigos. Peguei o único artifício que poderia me ajudar e usei-o.

Quando tudo parou de girar, eu me encontrava no mesmo lugar, se não soubesse que tinha usado o vira-tempo, poderia pensar que não tinha saído do lugar.

Abri o cortinado e encontrei as meninas ainda dormindo. Como sentia falta delas. Vi Alice se mexer na cama e o medo tomou conta de mim. Ainda estava com minha aparência verdadeira. Saquei minha varinha e fiz os feitiços habituais para mudar minha aparência.

Precisava ver os meninos e encontrar a Lily. O primeiro lugar que pensei foi o dormitório deles, afinal não era lua cheia, então eles deveriam estar lá.

Foi o que fiz, mas assim que abri a porta cautelosamente, tomei um susto, pois três deles ainda estavam acordados. Sirius, Remus e Peter viraram os olhares rapidamente para a porta assim que ouviram o barulho.

Sirius correu para a porta e me abraçou. Ele me encostou na parede em seguida e me beijou. Como sentia falta dos seus toques, dos seus beijos. Senti um calor subindo pelo meu corpo, mas tivemos que interromper o contato, ao ver que Remus nos chamava a atenção.

- O motel mais próximo daqui é a... a... a...

Comecei a ri bem baixinho.

- Já entendemos, Remus. – o moreno olhava emburrado para o monitor.

- Onde tá o Prongs? – perguntei ao sentir sua falta.

- Saiu com a ruivinha. – o loirinho sorriu.

- Você sabe onde? – perguntou Black.

- No lago.

Pad deu um sorriso maroto e começou a me puxar para fora do quarto.

- Aonde vocês vão?

- Não é do seu interesse, Wortmail.

Sirius continuava a me puxar. Somente reconheci o lugar, quando ele abriu a porta, era a Sala Precisa.

- Entra. – ele estava sorrindo.

Entrei e encontrei um quarto em vários tons de azul, minha cor favorita. Uma cama de casal estava no meio do quarto. Logo uma música chegou aos meus ouvidos.

**Eu quis dizer**

**Você não quis escutar**

**Agora não peça**

**Não me faça promessa**

Era a nossa música. Eu me virei e percebi que Sirius estava cantando.

**Eu não quero te ver**

**Nem quero acreditar**

**Que vai ser diferente**

**Que tudo mudou**

**Você diz não saber**

**O que houve de errado**

**E o meu erro foi crer**

**Que estar ao seu lado bastaria**

**Ai Meu Deus, era tudo que eu queria**

**Eu dizia o seu nome**

**Não me abandone**

Eu estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Aproximei-me do moreno e o abracei.

- Eu te amo.

**Mesmo querendo eu não vou me enganar**

**Eu conheço seus passos**

**Eu vejo seus erros**

**Não há nada de novo**

**Ainda somos iguais**

**Então não me chame**

**Não olhe pra trás**

**Você diz não saber**

**O que houve de errado**

**E o meu erro foi crer**

**Que estar ao seu lado bastaria**

**Ai Meu Deus, era tudo que eu queria**

**Eu dizia o seu nome**

**Não me abandone**

**Jamais**

- Eu também te amo. Você não imagina a falta que você me faz.

- Imagino, por que é a mesma que você me faz.

- Por que não fica aqui comigo, pra sempre?

- Eu não posso.

- E depois diz que não me abandona.

- Eu não te abandono e você sabe disso. – eu acariciei seu rosto de leve, gravando cada detalhe daquele momento. – Vai chegar um dia em que iremos nos ver todas as horas, todos os minutos.

- E quando esse dia vai chegar? – ele encostou sua testa na minha, e pude sentir sua respiração em meu rosto.

- Não sei.

Não pude resistir a ficar mais um minuto sem seus toques. Beijei-o com todo o amor e carinho que sentia por ele. Nossas línguas ávidas exploravam cada canto da boca um do outro. Senti-o puxando o nó de minha gravata para baixo. Estava sem fôlego. Nós separamos em busca de ar e ele aproveitou o momento para tirar minha gravata. Vi meu cachorrinho aproximar-se novamente, mas ao invés de me beijar, ele começou a abrir os botões de minha blusa, revelando meu corpo, encoberto somente pelo sutiã.

- Você é perfeita, sabia? – ele beijou meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas por baixo da blusa.

Encolhi-me em seus braços. O pescoço era meu ponto fraco. Ele aproveitou o momento para puxar as mangas da blusa e finalmente tirá-la.

- O que você pretende fazer? – entrei no seu jogo e abri os botões da camisa dele lentamente.

- Te fazer minha.

- Eu já sou sua. – disse com a voz sensual e tirei a camisa que ele vestia, deixando seu corpo trabalhado a mostra.

- Eu sei. – disse ele próximo ao meu pescoço e fazendo-me arrepiar novamente. – Mas adoro te fazer minha.

Suas mãos desceram para minhas coxas e erguei-me no ar, fazendo-me enlaçar as pernas em volta de sua cintura.

Ele encostou-me na parede e começou a beijar o meu pescoço.

- Por que você adora me prensar contra a parede, hein?

- Por que é legal te sentir entre eu e a parede.

Ele tirou meu sutiã. Somente pude perceber seu olhar malicioso, antes dele me fazer sentir amada novamente. Ele me levava as nuvens. Primeiro beijou meu pescoço, foi descendo em direção ao ombro, mordiscando-o levemente. Senti uma onda de prazer envolver meu corpo, a medida que Sirius descia o rastro de beijos e agora estava em meus seios. Não conseguia pensar em nada nem sentir nada, há não ser o prazer imenso que ele me fazia sentir naquele momento.

Dormi abraçada aquele que tanto amava.

Quando abri meus olhos, encontrava-me entre os lençóis.

- Espero que tenha gostado da recepção.

Virei-me e o encontrei sorrindo.

- Melhor não podia ser.

- Acho melhor a gente voltar, antes que o Remus pense que te seqüestrei.

Sorrimos um para o outro e começamos a nos vestir rapidamente. Queríamos voltar à torre da grfinória antes que nossos amigos acordassem.

Porém, assim que entramos no salão comunal, percebemos oito pares de olhos inquisitores, perguntando aonde teríamos ido.

- Sala Precisa. – respondi antes que qualquer um deles verbalizasse a pergunta.

- E o que vocês estavam fazendo lá?

- Acho que isso não te diz respeito, Prongs. – cortou Sirius.

- O cachorrinho ficou irritado. – provocou James.

- E o bambi tá se roendo de curiosidade.

- Cervo, cervo, cervo.

- Veado, veado, ou será vIado? – agora era Black quem provocava.

- Você me paga, cachorro fedorento.

James correu atrás de Sirius, que ainda provocava, e nós caímos na gargalhada.

Passei o final de semana com eles. Riamos, brincávamos. Ao lado deles nem percebia que tinha problemas sérios a resolver. Eles me faziam completamente feliz, felicidade que no presente nem chegava perto daquela que eles proporcionavam.

Era minha última noite ao lado deles. Fizemos uma grande festa no salão comunal, com comidas e bebidas.

Aventurei-me a tomar hidromel e não me arrependi. A festa acabou somente as duas da manhã. Queria que minha despedida fosse perfeita. Levei Sirius para a sala precisa e fiz com que aquela noite fosse inesquecível.

Quando finalmente voltamos a torre da grifinória, eram quatro da manhã e teríamos aula no dia seguinte.

Foi um custo para nos tirar da cama de manhã. Consecutivamente, nos atrasamos para o café da manhã.

- Por que se atrasaram tanto? – perguntou Lily curiosa.

- Sono, oras. – respondeu Black de mau-humor.

- Dormisse mais cedo, Padfoot. – respondeu Remus calmamente, como se ignorasse o mau-humor do outro.

- Quando você vai, Dark? – perguntou James, que tomava o suco de abóbora na mesma calma que se encontrava Lupin.

- Assim que o café acabar.

Todos os olhares se viraram para Black, esperando que o mesmo reclamasse, porém isso não aconteceu.

- Quando você volta, amor? – perguntou Sirius tranquilamente.

- Mais rápido do que você imagina. – sorri, lhe dando um selinho.

Meu olhar recaiu na mesa da sonserina e dessa vez na tive dúvidas, era Lestrange do outro lado da mesa.

Assim que acabou o café, todos os alunos se dirigiam as aulas, aparentemente somente eu corria para a torre da grifinória. Sentei-me na cama da Lily e retirei o vira-tempo das vestes, voltando ao presente.

Assim que tudo parou de girar, pude perceber que os encantamentos que havia lançado foram fortes o suficiente para permanecer até agora. Retirei todos os encantamentos e me dirigi para a aula de Feitiços, mas antes que chegasse lá, Minerva interrompeu meu trajeto.

- Por onde a srta andava? – sua voz ecoou pelo corredor, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Estive em meu dormitório todo esse tempo. – respondi sem vacilar.

- Acha realmente que vou acreditar nessa mentira?

- Pergunte as minhas companheiras de quarto se elas me viram sair de lá.

Por essa McGonagall não esperava. Nenhuma delas tinham me visto sair, até porque não tinha saído de lá, somente usei o vira-tempo.

- Você está liberada, deve ir a aula agora.

Não esperei um segundo convite para sumir de suas vistas.

Naquela aula com o profº Lupin pude perceber que não tinha mais amigos. De algum jeito, todos sabiam da minha discussão com Mione e Sabby. Rony ficou bravo comigo por ter contado seu segredo. E Harry tomou suas dores. Já as meninas nem preciso falar.

A noite, me encontrava sozinha no salão comunal. Agora só tinha pergaminhos pra desabafar.

Acho que nasci na era errada. Por que não podia ter nascido na era dos marotos? Iria conviver mais com Lily e James, não ia me meter em tantas encrencas e acima de tudo ia ser muito mais feliz do que sou aqui.

Eles são uns amores de pessoas. As pessoas mais corajosas, sinceras, amigas, leais, compreensivas... Poderia passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado que não me arrependeria um minuto. Quando esse sonho será possível? Talvez nunca, pois não poderia interferir no passado, mais do que já fiz.

Parei nesse ponto ao ouvir um barulho, mas não era nada. Subi para o dormitório, antes que me metesse em mais uma enrascada.

Faltava pouco para o Natal. Não tinha ânimo para passar esse ano em Hogwarts, ainda mais que eles vão ficar, então só me restava voltar pro olfanarto.

Pouco antes da nossa visita a Hogsmeade, Mary-Kate possuía algo que vez meu coração gelar.

- Ainda bem que você está aqui. – começou ela venenosamente ao me ver. – Olha o que eu descobri, uma declaração do profº Black pra você. – ela começou a ler em voz alta, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam perto, inclusive meus amigos.

_Amor..._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Não agüento mais as saudades. Volta pra mim?_

_Sei que nunca te disse, mas... Eu te amo!_

_Nunca me esqueça viu?_

_Beijos_

Que brega. – encerrou ela.

Pelo amor de Merlim, de Alá, de Odin, de Zeus, de todos os deuses e deusas, não façam o Sirius aparecer agora, ou ele irá descobrir toda a verdade.

- O que meus amigos irão dizer? – ela olhou sigficadamente para eles. – Ela pegou o nosso pai, sabia, Black?

- Como assim nosso pai? – estranhou Sabinna e olhava surpresa para ela.

- Eu sou sua irmã gêmea, a outra filha de Bellatrix Lestrange e Sirius Black.

Todos olhavam estáticos diante dessa afirmação.

- Pelo menos eu não pego o pai do meu namorado. – sorri marota com o trunfo que tinha nas mãos.

Percebi o olhar surpreso e assassino que a sonserina me lançou.

- Será que você não cansa de mentir?

- Será que você não cansa de omitir? Ou vai negar que pegou Lucius Malfoy?

Ela me olhava cada vez mais pálida e com mais ódio.

- Que feio! Ainda mais ele sendo seu tio!

- Ele não é meu tio. Ele só é o pai do Draco. – ela procurou desesperadamente os olhos de Draco.

Sorri marotamente e venenosamente.

- Narcisa Malfoy, a mãe do seu queridinho namorado, é irmã da sua mãe. Ou ela nunca te contou que tinha mais duas irmãs?

- Quem iria querem ter duas irmãs como elas? – a voz de Bellatrix irrompeu no aposento. – Uma idiota o suficiente pra se casar com um trouxa e outra burra o suficiente pra se casar com um Malfoy.

- E você uma mistura perfeita das duas pra se envolver com o Black.

E eu uma mistura perfeita ao quadrado por me envolver duplamente com ele.

- Continue com essas gracinhas e eu te mando por Saint Mungus como fiz com os Longbottom.

- Me azare e você volta pra Azkaban. – sorri marota, sabendo que isso a irritaria. – Além disso, cuidado pra não encontrar o Neville.

- Você não sabe com quem tá brincando, bebezinha. – a raiva corria forte nas veias da mulher.

- Sei sim, Black.

A ultima coisa que vi, foi Lestrange levantar sua varinha, pois no instante seguinte, cai estuporada.

Quando acordei novamente, os alunos que iriam passar o natal fora do castelo estavam quase saindo.

Sai correndo da enfermaria, mas nem mesmo assim consegui alcançá-los.

Parei no meio dos jardins decepcionada. Teria que passar o natal dentro do castelo, enfrentando todos os problemas que estava lutando pra escapar. Uma luz brilhou em minha mente.

Era a oportunidade perfeita. Pra fugir de meus problemas e rever meus amigos. Ainda mais que eles imaginavam que eu tinha voltado pro olfanarto. Mais uma vez, eu o usei, sabendo que não deveria ter feito isso.

Percebi que algo dessa vez deu errado. Não era a Hogwarts que eu estava acostumada a visitar.


	7. De volta ao passado

N.A.: Finalmente consegui terminar o cap. Espero que vocês não queiram me matar pela demora. Enfim espero que a demora seja compensada pelo cap, só um último aviso antes de deixar meus queridos leitores em paz, este cap contém NC, se você não gosta, não diga que eu não avisei. Boa leitura a todos. ^^

Olhei a atentamente e vi que meu vira-tempo tinha quebrado. Desesperei-me ao ver a situação em que me encontrava. Estava perdida no tempo e não tinha meios para voltar. Antes que pudesse ter tempo pra me disfarçar, uma voz me fez virar suspresa.

- Kammy!

- Lily!

Já falei que ela sabe de toda a minha vida, né?

Ela estava diferente do que me lembrava. Somente lembrava dela usando o uniforme e no momento usava uma roupa leve e solta que lhe davam um ar angelical.

- Você está diferente!

- Claro, Kammy. Eu não sou mais uma estudante, né?

- Como assim?

- Nós estamos em 1978.

- Quê?

- Você tá bem? – ela parecia preocupada.

- Meu vira-tempo quebrou. Era pra eu estar em 77.

- Pense pelo lado bom, você só errou um ano – ela piscou para mim.

Ela mudou com a influência de James.

- Ainda bem que foi você que me encontrou. – eu a abracei forte. Estava morrendo de saudades.

- Você chegou na hora certa – ela sorriu enigmática – Eu vou me casar com o James.

Meu queixo caiu. Não acreditava que veria esses dois se casando.

- Você será minha madrinha, como prometeu – seus olhos brilhavam – Quer dizer, você aceita?

- Claro que aceito – sorri sincera – E quem será meu acompanhante no altar?

- Sirius.

Minha pernas tremeram.

- Só que ele não está muito satisfeito com você.

- Como assim? – eu não estava entendendo nada.

- Você não se lembra? – diante da minha negação, ela continuou – Vocês termiinaram um pouco antes do sétimo ano acabar. – ela deu uma pequena pausa para respirar. – Ele ficou super mal, não queria nem ir a formatura. Depois do James ter insistido tanto, ele acabou indo e se embebedou... – Evans terminou a última frase muito rápido – e transou com a Bellatrix.

Era ótimo saber que eu era responsável pelo nascimento da minha melhor amiga e da minha pior inimiga.

- Você está bem?

- Como você acha que estou? É ruim saber das conseqüências de seus próprios atos.

- Como assim?

- Eu já interferi demais.

- Até quando pretende ficar?

- Muito mais tempo do que você imagina.

Não sabia o quanto essa decisão iria mudar a minha vida.

Mudei minha aparência mais uma vez e segui com Lily para a casa dela. Assim que chegamos, James abraçou a ruiva e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Ele tentou, em vão, impedir-me de entrar.

A cena com que me deparei me fez perder o chão. Sirius beijava McKinon até perceber minha presença.

- Dark? – ele estava pálido.

Levei minha mão a cabeça. Era uma forte pontada na mesma. Vi meu mundo girar, ao mesmo tempo em que vi imagens difusas surgirem diante dos meus olhos. Era a mesma cena que acabei de presenciar, mas o fundo era Hogwarts e não a casa do Prongs.

Vi Black correr em minha direção antes de perder a consciência.

- Você sempre a preferiu, não é mesmo? – Marlene falou alto, sua voz não revelava raiva e sim mágoa.

- Lene, eu... – o moreno não sabia o que fazer.

Estava comigo em seus braços e olhava para a morena sem saber o que fazer.

- Acho melhor vocês conversarem outra hora. – James falou mais para a garota do que para o amigo.

McKinnon saiu pisando duro magoada com Black, enquanto o mesmo subiu as escadas, levando-me para o quarto, com James em seus calcanhares.

- Por que você não me avisou que ela viria? – Sirius estava sentado na cama ao meu lado.

- Nem eu sabia, Pad. – Prongs colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Aparentemente ela cumpriu a promessa.

- Que promessa? – estranhou Black.

- De ser madrinha do meu casamento com a Lily.

- E você não me fala nada.

- Eu não sabia se ela viria. Como poderia ter falado?

- Ok, você venceu. – ele deu um sorriso triste. – O pior é que eu sempre a deixo escapar por minhas próprias mãos.

- Se você realmente a ama, lute por esse amor.

- Eu não sei se esse amor é o suficiente.

- E desistir dela é o certo? Pense nisso! Eu vou lá ajudar a Lily.

James deixou a pergunta pairando sobre a cabeça de Sirius. Ele fazia cafuné em minha cabeça, como se velasse o meu sono.

Abri meus olhos devagar, acostumando-me com a claridade.

- Sirius! – exclamei surpresa ao ver que ele estava ao meu lado.

- Você está bem? – ele parecia preocupado.

- Na medida do possível. – sorri levemente.

Muito me agradava a idéia dele ter largado McKinnon pra ficar ao meu lado.

- Desculpa?

- Pelo quê?

- Por sempre te magoar, por te deixar triste e principalmente por te afastar de mim.

Era a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha falado.

- Você não me deve desculpas. Nós dois erramos e pagamos pelas conseqüências.

- Eu insisto, desculpe-me?

- Tenho uma idéia melhor. Vamos apagar o passado e recomeçar de novo?

Ele sorriu e beijou-me a testa. Considerei isso como um sim.

- Até quando você vai ficar?

- Mais tempo do que você imagina – sorri levemente.

- Espero realmente que sim.

Em seguida ele beijou-me apaixonadamente fazendo-me perder o chão. Não lembrava o quanto era bom beijá-lo, não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem seus toques.  
Os dias foram se passando e o casamento se aproximava cada vez mais. Logo chegou o tão esperado dia.

Já estávamos a certo tempo na igreja. Por Lily ter descendência trouxa, ela e James decidiram se casar a moda trouxa.

Olhei para James com um meio sorriso. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso, parecia que teria um acesso se Lily não aparecesse logo.

Sirius enlaçou sua mão na minha no mesmo instante em que uma música começava a tocar.

A porta da igreja se abriu e por ela entrou Lily, acompanhada de seu pai, o sr Evans. Seu vestido era um tomara-que-caia branco, com umas pérolas no busto, a cauda (?) era longa. A tiara prendia o véu que caia delicadamente pelo seu rosto. Para completar, ela usava luvas brancas que iam até seus cotovelos. Nas mãos, ela segurava um buquê de lírios brancos.  
James olhava petrificado para a garota que caminhava em sua direção. Assim que ambos chegaram ao altar, o sr Evans apertou a mão de Potter e entregou a filha para ele.

O moreno beijou sua testa e disse baixinho, antes de ambos caminharem para o altar.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Os dois finalmente chegaram ao altar e o padre iniciou a cerimônia.

Encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Sirius. Não agüentava mais o falatório sem fim do padre. Era uma das coisas que eu mais odiava no mundo trouxa.

- James Potter, aceita Lily Evans com sua legitima esposa prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

Uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Sabia que James honraria aquelas palavras até o fim.

- Aceito.

- Lily Evans, aceita James Potter com seu legitimo esposo prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito – disse Lily com os olhos brilhando.

- Sendo assim, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Potter levantou o véu devagar encarando os orbes verdes que tanto amava. Ambos fecharam os olhos esperando o contato que os uniria para sempre. O beijo foi calmo, apaixonante e revelava todo o carinho, ternura e amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Na saída, todos jogaram arroz neles (N.A.: Se não é arroz é algo parecido). Ambos sorrindo felizes, como se não houvesse uma guerra lá fora.

A festa correu bem, na medida do possível. Acabei tendo que ir pra casa do Sirius, enquanto James e Lily estavam de lua-de-mel.

- Linda a vista, não é? – Potter abraçava a ruiva, sendo que ambos olhavam a vista da sacada do suíte.

Eles escolheram passar a lua-de-mel nas ilhas gregas.

- E o melhor de tudo é que você está aqui comigo. – Evans aconchegou-se ainda mais nos braços do moreno.

- Você veio pra ver a vista ou curtir seu marido, hein? – disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

- Acho que fico com a vista. – disse Lily para provocar.

Prongs cruzou os braços, visivelmente irritado.

- Já que você prefere a vista... – ele ia entrar no quarto quando sentiu a ruiva segurando seu braço.

- É óbvio que prefiro você, seu bobo.

A ruiva nem deu tempo para ele responder, pois no instante seguinte beijou-lhe os lábios.

James abraçou a ruiva, trazendo-a para dentro do quarto. O beijo foi ficando mais forte e intenso. O moreno desceu a trilha de beijos pelo pescoço da amada, fazendo a mesma se arrepiar com o toque. O maroto abriu o vestido dela ainda a beijando. Ele ia se afastar, mas Lily o puxou pela nuca e os lábios voltaram a se encontrar. As mãos da garota estavam na camisa do moreno, que logo foi tirada pela ruiva. Em meio a beijos e carícias, as roupas foram sendo tiradas e James a fez sua para sempre.

Faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, não é?

Bem, é que aqui não tenho problemas a resolver e não tenho que fugir da realidade. Pode parecer incrível, mas já estou quase um ano aqui. Estou super feliz e não penso em voltar tão cedo, afinal para que voltar se posso ficar mais?

A Lily descobriu que tá grávida! Sabe o que é isso? G-R-Á-V-I-D-A... Eu vou poder acompanhar de perto a gravidez dela, ver o Harry nascer... *-*

Se for um sonho eu não quero acordar mais.

O Prongs não cabe em si de felicidade. O Sirius também. Pelo fato dele ser o padrinho e de ter a minha companhia.

A Lils até se ofereceu pra consertar o meu vira-tempo. Agora quem não quer voltar sou eu! Quero ver o Harry nascer, andar, falar suas primeiras palavrinhas.

- Dark?

Ops! Sirius me chamando pra reunião da Ordem. Isso não é demais? Eu estou na Ordem da Fênix! Depois eu volto, ok?

Guardei esse pergaminho com cuidado e desci ao encontro de Sirius. Ele estava lindo como sempre. Já disse que eu amo esse cachorro?

- Demorei?

- Claro que não! – ele sorriu maroto.

Só depois percebi que ele estava olhando para o decote da minha blusa.

- Não vai quer chegar atrasado, não é, sr Black?

- Claro que não, sra Black.

Nós dois rimos e aparatamos para o local da reunião.  
Assim que chegamos, fomos ao encontro de nossos amigos, que já estavam lá, inclusive a Lily e o Prongs. Logo em seguida, Dumbledore começou a falar.

- Agradeço a todos que continuam participando das reuniões – o bruxo sorriu amavelmente – Como já foi salientado, nosso planos são simples: impedir a ascensão de Voldemort, embora a execução não seja fácil.

O bruxo falou por mais um tempo e em seguida deu missão a todos. Eu, Lily, Sirius e James iríamos vigiar a família Malfoy, especialmente Lucius, que acabou de se casar com Narcissa, a prima de Sirius.

No dia seguinte, nós quatro estávamos na Espanha, vigiando-o. Obviamente disfarçados. Lily estava morena, eu ruiva, James loiro e Sirius somente mudou o corte, mas mesmo assim ainda babava por ele.

Já estávamos há dias observando-os. Até agora nada de errado. Aparentemente devo acrescentar, porque estamos falando de um Malfoy, nunca se esqueça disso. Tivemos alguns pequenos contratempos, que dizer, a Lily teve. Enjôos, tonturas, desejos repentinos... Coisas normais pra uma grávida.

Não me pergunte por que minha barriga não cresceu e por que meu filho não nasceu. Eu não faço a mínima idéia.

Já estava perto do Natal quando voltamos a Londres, quase sem sucesso na missão pois descobrimos que Voldemort estava atrás de alguns bruxos estrangeiros e mandou Malfoy para lá, com a desculpa de estar em lua-de-mel.

A ceia de Natal daquele ano foi na Potter's. Toda a Ordem compareceu. Fizemos um amigo oculto entre nós, que foi muito divertido. Aquele foi o melhor Natal que eu poderia ter tido. Não me sentia feliz desse jeito há tempos.

Quando tudo está as mil maravilhas nem percebemos o tempo passar. Somente percebi quando a barriga de Lily começou a crescer. Era o fruto do amor deles que desenvolvia.  
Até que a aparente felicidade começou a desabar. Em meados de maio, Dumbledore os chamou para conversar.

Já suspeitava o teor da conversa, porém esperava estar errada. Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram ao ver os rostos fechados e preocupados de meus amigos.

Os dias seguintes foram uma tortura para mim. Ver Pettigrew cara a cara e não poder fazer interferir era um suplício. Tinha vontade de mandar o bom censo pra p*** que p**** e mudar o rumo da história para sempre, mas o pouco juízo e razão que ainda restavam em mim me impediam.  
Os dias eram longos e torturosos. Além de Voldemort, ainda tinha a expectativa do nascimento do Harry.

Era uma madrugada fria e chuvosa quando Harry nasceu. James nos despertou chamando-nos para ver o recém-nascido. Arrumamo-nos às pressas e corremos para o hospital. Assim que chegamos, James nos esperava no berçário, juntamente com Remus. Vê-lo tão pequeno e tão frágil me fez chorar, ainda mais sabendo o que o destino lhe reservava. Ele ainda não tinha uma hora de vida e já mostrava semelhanças com o pai.

Sirius me abraçou e secou minhas lágrimas delicadamente. Senti-me protegida e vulnerável em seus braços. Agora sabia de onde vinha toda a afeição que senti desde a primeira vez que supostamente o vi.

Desde que Lily saiu do hospital, passávamos a maior parte de nosso tempo na casa dos Potter. Ajudando a cuidar do pequeno, que já não era mais tão pequeno assim. Afinal, cindo meses já haviam se passado. Era uma manhã fria de inverno quando Harry foi batizado. Mais uma vez tive que agüentar o falatório o falatório interminável do padre e mais uma vez acomodei-me nos ombros de Sirius.

Até que não demorou muito. Logo estávamos na casa dos Potters. Acreditem, eu era madrinha do Harry. O pouco juízo que me restava parecia finalmente ter me abandonado. Até que ele resistiu bravamente.

Novamente o Natal foi na casa do Prongs, mas desta vez somente os mais íntimos estavam presentes. Fiquei horas brincando com Harry e seus presentes de Natal, afinal depois de mais uma missa eu merecia uma folga. Sirius se juntou a mim. Era impossível dizer qual dos dois era mais criança.

- Que espécie de madrinha é você? – Sirius perguntou, ainda brincando com Harry. Eu não estava entendendo nada, Sirius dever ter percebido pois logo acrescentou. – Que dorme na missa do batizado de seu afilhado, hein?

- Sempre odiei as missas trouxas.

- Esse seu lado eu não conhecia. – ele sorriu maroto.

- Há muitas coisas que você não conhece, sr Black.

- E estou louco para descobrir.

Eu notei as segundas intenções contidas na frase dele.

- Vocês não podem seqüestrar o Harry. – Remus apareceu na sala em que nos estávamos.

Ele aproximou-se sorrindo e pegou Harry no colo. Percebi pelo olhar de Sirius que ele já desconfiava de Lupin. Tinha mais uma chance de mudar tudo e mais uma vez desperdicei.  
Vi meu afilhado crescer rapidamente. Era estranho pensar em Harry assim. Vê-lo crescer, engatinhar, andar... Tudo isso é um ano. Pois mais cedo do que imaginei chegou o dia de seu aniversário.

Suas semelhanças com James estavam mais acentuadas. Estava um homenzinho nas roupas que Lily colocou. Peguei o pequeno no colo e senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Vê-lo tão saudável e feliz cortava-me o coração ainda mais sabendo o destino terrível que o aguardava.  
Durante a festa pude perceber que o clima de desconfiança já se instalara e o pior de tudo: eles desconfiavam da pessoa errada. Além de todas as minhas angustias e preocupações eu também estava sentindo pena do Remus. Ele parecia tão solitário e deslocado. Não agüentei mais a situação. Fui até ele e o abracei. Ele somente retribuiu, pois não foi capaz de expressar em palavras a gratidão que sentia.

Senti um par de olhos gravados em nós. Não preciso dizer que era Sirius. Era um misto de ciúmes com desconfiança.

Os dias foram se passando e eu tentava a todo custo mostrar a Sirius que o lobinho era inocente.

- Padfoot, você não pode desconfiar do Moony. Ele nunca deu motivos.

- Hoje não.

Ele foi até o rádio e o ligou. Estava tocando uma das minhas músicas preferidas.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me 

- Eu não esqueci. – ele sorriu e me entregou um buquê de rosas.

- Ãn?

- Seu aniversário.

Meu queixo caiu. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia como ele ainda se lembrava que hoje era meu aniversário, afinal, Sirius sempre teve memória fraca para datas.

Quando a nova música começou a tocar, ele me puxou para dançar.

It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile in a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you need to get in line  
But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your  
eyes  
This is how I feel  
And its so so real  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded 

Assim que a música terminou, ele beijou meu pescoço. Típico dele, atacar o ponto fraco. Ele puxava a alça da minha blusa, deixando-o a mostra ao mesmo tempo em que me prensava contra a mesa.

- Cansou da parede?

- Descobri que outros lugares também são interessantes.

Ele desceu suas mãos pelo meu corpo enquanto seus lábios afoitos devoravam os meus. O moreno mordeu meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que apertava meu bumbum, causando-me um arrepio de prazer.

Ele ergueu-me do chão e me colocou na mesa para logo em seguida encaixar-se no meio de minhas pernas. Eu enlacei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, prendendo-o. Ao passo que ele apertava minhas coxas por debaixo da saia. Novamente nossos lábios se encontraram e pude perceber a quantidade de roupas que nos separava. Sirius também percebeu, pois assim que nos separamos, ele aproveitou o momento para tirar minha blusa, deixando-me somente de sutiã. Ele sorriu maroto e voltou a morder meu pescoço causando mais arrepios.

Minhas mãos entraram por baixo de sua blusa e arranhava suas costas devagar ao mesmo tempo em que ele tirou meu sutiã e sugou um de meus seios. Dei um leve gemido e puxei sua blusa para cima finalmente a tirando. Eu o atraí para mim com força e o beijei intensamente finalmente sentindo o contato entre nossas peles.

Ficamos minutos nessa posição até que senti as mãos de Black subindo pelas minhas pernas. Seus dedos logo encontraram o que procuravam: o centro de meu prazer. Meu gemido foi contido por um beijo de Sirius, que intensificava os movimentos. Sorri marotamente assim que nos afastamos. Logo estava provocando-o da mesma maneira que ele fazia comigo.

Não demorou muito pra que os dedos do moreno entrassem em minha calcinha. Algum tempo depois o maroto livrou-se do resto de nossas roupas e me vi deitada sobre a mesa.

- Si... Faz-me sua!

Ele não esperou outro convite pra unir nossos corpos. Senti-o inteiramente dentro de mim e o mesmo preenchia todo meu corpo de prazer e satisfação. Os únicos sons eram nossos gemidos.

O moreno deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. Ele estava com a respiração ofegante. A minha não estava muito diferente da dele. Ainda sentia o membro dele jorrar seu líquido dentro de mim.

Assim que nossas respirações se normalizaram, ele me pegou no colo e fomos tomar banho. Logo que chegamos ao quarto, Sirius me jogou na cama e deitou-se por cima de mim, fazendo-me sentir sua excitação. Ele tinha um fôlego incrível.

Só consegui dormir quando o dia estava amanhecendo, consecutivamente acordei tarde, muito tarde, pois já tinha anoitecido. Levantei, peguei minhas roupas e desci ao encontro de Sirius.  
Assim que o encontrei, ele parecia sério e preocupado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Já faz uma semana.

- Uma semana o quê?

- Que a Lily e o Prongs realizaram o feitiço Fidelius.

- E quem é o fiel do segredo?

Meu coração apertou. Pelo amor de Merlim, diga-me que é você.

- Peter.

- O QUÊ?

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Pettigrew não podia ser o fiel do segredo.

- Não grita.

- Qualquer um, menos ele.

- Por que não o Peter? – seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente.

- Porque eu não confio nele.

- E quem você queria que fosse?

- Você, Dumbledore, Moony...

- Claro, seu querido lobisomem...

É impressão minha ou o Sirius está com ciúmes?

- Não é isso. Só acho o Remus mais confiável que o Peter.

- Você acha que um sujeito fraco e ** seria um espião?

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza.

- Ou você só está defendendo seu querido lobisomem? – continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- Deixa de ser imaturo, Sirius. O Remus não é meu querido lobisomem.

- Imagina se fosse.

- Você parece uma criança.

- Então corra para seu homem ou seria lobisomem?

- Meu homem é você, imbecil.

Sai de sua casa, andando sem rumo, até que me lembrei do dia: 31 de outubro.  
Parei imediatamente com o coração acelerado. Aparatei próximo a casa de James, correndo para lá em seguida.

Assim que cheguei, vi os portões arrombados. O medo me consumiu de imediato. Aquilo era a constatação do que estava prestes a acontecer, a morte de meus amigos. Fiquei estática, sem saber o que fazer, quando um grito chegou aos meus ouvidos.

Sabia que poderia mudar para sempre o futuro, mas não suportava a idéia de vê-lo sendo torturado daquela maneira.

Entrei na casa e deparei-me com a visão que cortou meu coração. James era torturado por quatro comensais. Seus gritos de dor podiam ser ouvidos longe, apesar de que eu era a única em vários metros de distância.

- Crucio! – ordenou o comensal mais longe de mim e pude ouvir os gritos de James se intensificarem.

Paralisei o comensal mais próximo com um feitiço não-verbal. Assim que ele foi ao chão, percebi que era Bellatrix. Os outros três pararam na hora, esperando o próximo movimento.  
O silêncio era palpável e o único som que podia ser ouvido era a respiração descompassada de James. Com o feitiço estuporante, paralisei os comensais restantes.

- Kammy... – ele ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego.

- Não fala nada. – eu coloquei os dedos sobre seus lábios. – Você está muito fraco.

- Eu preciso enfrentá-lo. – o moreno levantava-se com dificuldade – Ele vai vir atrás do Harry e eu preciso impedi-lo.

Potter sentiu todo o corpo doer, mas não poderia desistir agora. Jurou que os protegeria e não podia falhar em sua promessa.

- Você cuida dos comensais e eu cuido do Voldemort.

Ele saiu cambaleante em direção a sala. Um barulho vindo de fora da casa indicou que ele estava próximo.

- Lily, pegue o Harry e corra. Vá! Eu o atraso.

- Não – disse a ruivinha em tom urgente – Vamos fugir os três! – as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

- Você sabe que isso não é possível. – ele puxou-a para seus braços e beijou seus lábios pela última vez – Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo, amo mais do que minha própria vida. Amo você e o Harry – sussurrou beijando a testa de seu filho e olhou-o uma última vez – AGORA VÁ! – soltou a ruiva.

Ela, mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos, fez o que seu amado pediu.

- Eu sempre te amei, James. – ela olhou fundo em seus olhos, sabendo que nunca mais veria o brilho do mesmo.

O moreno ergueu sua varinha em posição de combate. Esperou seu rival aparecer.

- Vejo que mandou sua garota correr.

- Você nunca tocará nela, muito menos no Harry.

- E pretende o quê? Morrer lutando para protegê-los?

- É claro que sim. Você não vai tirá-los de mim.

- Errado, Potter – o sorriso maligno se formou em seus lábios. – Eu vou tirar você deles.

Os dois começaram o duelo. Faíscas voavam das pontas da varinha. O que James não sabia era que Voldemort estava brincando com ele.

- Crucio – o feitiço o atingiu em cheio.

Dessa vez, seus gritos eram mais alto que os anteriores, como se Voldemort quisesse lhe causar a maior dor possível.

- Curve-se a mim, jovem Potter e eu acabo com seu sofrimento.

- Nunca – disse o maroto num fiapo de voz.

- Veremos – o sorriu maligno – Império!

"Agora, curve-se a mim e entregue-me o pequeno Harry".

- JAMAIS! – berrou o moreno, reassumindo o controle de seu corpo. Seus joelhos cederam e foram em direção ao chão.

Eu cheguei nesse exato momento, depois de me livrar dos comensais.

- Se prefere assim que assim seja – sua voz estava carregada de ódio. – Avada Kedavra!

Estava em estado de choque. Vi o feixe sair da varinha do bruxo e atingir James no peito. Ele caiu morto um segundo depois.

O lorde sorriu triunfante e subiu lentamente as escadas, o mesmo caminho que Lily Potter fizera.

Eu corri para seu lado e o abracei fortemente.

- James... – as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Fechei suas pálpebras e sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Ele nunca pegará o Harry e eu prometo que jamais deixarei isso acontecer – beijei sua testa em sinal de despedida. – Eu te amo, Prongs.

Levantei-me e corri em direção ao quarto de Harry. Sabia que era lá onde os encontraria, até que a voz de Lily chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Harry não! Harry não! Por favor... Farei qualquer coisa... – o desespero e o medo eram perceptíveis em sua voz.

- Afaste-se. Afaste-se, menina.

Cheguei a tempo de presenciar a cena.

Lily abraçava Harry fortemente como se pudesse protegê-lo de tudo e de todos.  
Voldemort apontava a varinha para ambos com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

O grito morreu em minha garganta. Olhei aterrorizada pra a cena.

- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!

- Afaste-se sua tola... Afaste-se agora...

Lily respirou fundo, tomando coragem. Colocou o pequeno Harry em sua cama e postou-se na frente dele.

- O Harry não, por favor não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele... – as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, antes vivos, tornando-os opacos e sem vida.

- LILY... – gritei, mesmo sabendo que não deveria interferir.

Os olhares de ambos voltaram-se para mim e em seguida a ruiva voltou a suplicar, a voz carregada de amor e emoção.

- Harry não! Por favor... Tenha piedade... Tenha piedade...

O bruxo gargalhou diante de sua inútil tentativa. Apontou a varinha para ela, sem hesitar.

- Avada Kedavra!

O feixe de lua a atingiu, fazendo-a cair ao lado do bebê. Harry parecia sabe que algo estava errado, pois suas mãozinhas pequenas apertavam as de Lily.

Fiquei pregada no chão, em estado de choque. Quando voltei a realidade, Voldemort estava próximo demais de meu afilhado.

- Adeus pequeno Harry.

O menino virou-se para ele curioso, como se o bruxo pudesse trazer seus pais de volta. Um sorriso inocente tomou conta de seu rosto ao ver a varinha na mão do bruxo, como se reconhecesse o objeto.

- Avada Kedavra!

Voldemort somente viu o feitiço atingir a testa do menino, pois no instante seguinte sentiu a dor de ter a alma arrancada de seu corpo.

A casa inteira começou a tremer. Corri para a cama, peguei Harry em meus braços e o tirei em segurança dali, pouco segundos antes da casa inteira desabar.

- Dark! – a rouca voz de Hagrid ecoou em meus ouvidos.

- Hagrid! – Virei-me surpresa.

Meu coração apertou-se. Sabia o que aconteceria. Abracei Harry bem apertado e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Não se preocupe. A dinda vai proteger você. – o bebê sorriu alegremente para mim – Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe – beijei sua testa.

Sabia o que o esperava pelos próximos anos. Entreguei-o a Hagrid antes que o mesmo pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Não diga a Dumbledore que eu estive aqui.

- Mas foi você...

- Vai ser melhor assim, confie em mim.

Eu não podia interferir em mais nada. Afastei-me porque sabia que Sirius logo apareceria.

Dito e feito. Logo Hagrid estava sobrevoando na moto.

Ele percebeu que estava sendo observado. Aproximou-se de mim até que me reconheceu.

- Dark?! – seus olhos brilharam perigosamente.

Eu não podia deixar que ele fosse pra Azkaban magoado comigo. Corri ao seu encontro e me joguei em seus braços. Demorou um pouco para Sirius me abraçar de volta.

- Não me peça pra esquecer.

Coloquei meu dedo sobre seus lábios, calando-o.

- Aconteça o que acontecer nunca se esqueça que eu te amo! E eu vou te esperar o tempo que for preciso.

- Talvez nunca mais nos veremos.

- Nós voltaremos a nos ver, não se preocupe!

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Não respondi, somente o beijei pela última vez, sabendo que só o veria novamente daqui a 12 anos.

Não sei quanto tempo durou o beijo, só sei que quando eu voltei a realidade, ele não estava mais ali. As lágrimas caíam livremente pelo meu rosto.

Aparatei em Hogsmeade. Segui em direção a Casa dos Gritos. Assim que me encontrei dentro da propriedade, novas lágrimas começavam a cair. Os móveis quebrados lembravam à época em que os marotos se abrigavam ali. Era a primeira vez que meus olhos finalmente viam a verdade, que nunca mais poderia contar com James e Lily.

Sem me dar conta, estava de volta aos terrenos da escola. Tirei o vira-tempo, que Lily havia consertado, e o usei pra finalmente voltar, sentindo pela primeira vez uma ponta de alegria em vez de tristeza.

N.A.: Espero que todos tenham gostado ^^ Antes que eu me esqueça a primeira música é My Immortal, Evanescence e a segunda Hero/Heroine, Boys Like Girls... Aproveitando a deixa, ouçam porque é muito boa xD. Eu achei a banda numa fic ^^

Alexandra Zabini: Que bom que você gosta da Dark/Kam. Depois de séculos sem atualizar, aí está o cap. Espero que tenha compensado a espera.

Gabriele Black: Minha leitora mais fiel... Até porque é a única que sempre comenta quando eu atualizo ¬¬... Bem Gaby, depois de tanto tempo espero que tenha válido a pena, infelizmente a Kam não mandou tudo para os ares e mudou a história, mas chegou perto né?


End file.
